Love Song For No One
by Rae-316
Summary: A Sequel to Merry Christmas! Two years and 1 kid later, Seth and Summer are living the good life in Boston, until news breaks out that Ryan and Marissa are going through a rough patch. Can Seth and Summer save Marissa and Ryan's relationship without ruini
1. Morning Breath Kisses

{Love Song For No One} {A Sequel To Merry Christmas!}  
  
{Disclaimer} I own the OC and Seth Cohen. Oh, and I'm a pathological liar.  
  
{A/N} Brief Intro to this Story: If you have read Merry Christmas, this will make sense to you. If not, go read Merry Christmas beforehand. Anyway. . . It's two years since Merry Christmas. Charlotte is now five, and remember how Summer was preggers, well she had a baby boy, Dylan who is now 2. They live in that house in Boston, and Seth has his job with Rachel. Rachel and Jimmy live in Boston as well, together. Kirsten and Sandy still live in the OC, as well as Marissa and Ryan. Marissa and Ryan will make an appearance, but that's where the drama will ensue, as promised. This chapter is just a way of setting things up.. pure fluff. The good stuff happens when Ryan and Marissa come in. Hope you all like it! Review as always!!  
  
{Chapter 1: Morning Breath Kisses}  
  
Summer sighed deeply with extreme happiness as she watched the tide roll in, the waves crashing against the shores. Oh, how she had missed the California beach! She lifted her hand to her forehead, shielding her eyes from the bright rays of the Cali sun. She looked out in front of her, her tan, curves sparkling underneath the sun light as a young, hot Italian boy served her some fancy drink, which she chugged instantly. Oh, this was the life.  
  
No work, no house to clean.  
  
No freakin' Seth Cohen to bicker with.  
  
Summer smiled to herself as she closed her eyes again, escaping the warm bask of the sunshine.  
  
She could hear the seagulls squawking. Who would have guessed that she would miss that annoying sound they make?  
  
She could hear the waves crashing, the tune of a pop song being blasted out of a boombox, people laughing, kids splashing around in water, Seth snoring. . .  
  
Wait, what?  
  
Summer groaned loudly as she opened her eyes again to see Seth drooling by her side.  
  
It was a dream.  
  
Again.  
  
'God, why do you torture me?' Summer thought as she glanced at her alarm clock on the beside table. It glared back at her, flashing 5:55. She didn't have to get her ass up for another five minutes. She adjusted her pillow underneath her head and turned to face Seth, who's eyes blinked open slowly.  
  
"Hey." He whispered, inching closer to her face.  
  
"Morning breath." She whispered back, reminding him to keep his distance.  
  
She was so not a morning person. He learned that lesson well, so cracked a smile and made sure his mouth wasn't near her sensitive nostrils.  
  
She rolled her eyes at him playfully and lifted his head to hers, kissing him gently and pulling back with slight remorse.  
  
"Morning breath?" He asked, laughing.  
  
Summer nodded, spitting into the air.  
  
Seth yawned, stretching his arms upward and glacing at the clock.  
  
"I'll go brush my teeth and then," He kissed her forehead gently.  
  
"Then I'll consider making out with you." Summer finished for him, before abruptly turning back towards her alarm clock, ready to shut it off when it would burst out ringing at 6 on the dot.  
  
Seth grinned at his wife, before falling out of their bed towards the bathroom.  
  
Summer closed her eyes. She had two minutes before the day actually would begin and she wouldn't waste a second of rest.  
  
She smiled slightly, feeling a glow take over her face.  
  
She had that dream every night, of being back in California, by herself, without him.  
  
It was more of a nightmare, really.  
  
She loved Seth Cohen. . .  
  
She'd take his morning breath kisses over the beach, any day.  
  
Summer could feel herself drifting off to sleep slowly, but groaned as the alarm rang.  
  
She lifted her hand, smacking the snooze button, but completely missed and the alarm rang on, persistently.  
  
"Ok, Ok." She groaned as she sat up, pulling down on her tank top, which had ruffled up while she was sleeping, "I'm up. You win." She said aloud to the alarm clock as she pressed the 'off' button.  
  
"Talking to the alarm clock again?" Seth said, toothbrush in hand.  
  
Summer turned to face him, not letting go of their fluffy white comforter.  
  
She couldn't help but crack a smile in his direction; he looked just too cute in his novelty tee and flannel pj pants.  
  
He leaned against the doorway between their bedroom and bathroom as he brushed his teeth, just gazing at her.  
  
"The alarm clock doesn't talk back to me." Summer said, pulling in her legs to her chest as she yawned.  
  
"What's the fun in that?" Seth said, before turning around and spitting into the sink.  
  
Summer let out a teenage giggle as he finished up and came over to her, smelling minty fresh.  
  
"Now," Seth climbed back into the bed, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her shoulder.  
  
The mint aftertaste from the toothpaste sent shivers down her spine and she sulked down to meet his lips and kissed him firmly.  
  
"Better?" Seth asked.  
  
"Much." Summer smiled as they continued kissing.  
  
"Mommy!" A young girl's voice called from down the hallway.  
  
Summer groaned as their lips parted, looking at Seth with sympathy.  
  
"Daddy!" A boy's shrill voice rang out as well.  
  
"Why did we have kids again?" Summer asked as they both darted upwards, towards the proper bedrooms.  
  
"So that we could be born again virgins and have no sex life." Seth muttered, smiling at Summer as she ran to Charlotte's bedroom and he walked into their son's.  
  
"Oh, that's right!" Summer called out, running back towards him and kissing him gently. "Tonight. . ." She moaned.  
  
Seth grinned as the kids called again for their parents. "Definitely."  
  
Summer grinned at Seth before running back towards Charlotte's room.  
  
She couldn't wait till her mother-in-law would arrive and watch the kids.  
  
Parents had urges too!  
  
Summer muttered an 'ew' at that thought, as she smiled at Charlotte, who was jumping up and down in front of her.  
  
"Mommy, Mommy!" Charlotte said over and over again.  
  
Her five year old was more hyper then any other kid she knew, Summer thought.  
  
"Yes, sweetie?" Summer asked as she walked over to Charlotte's closet, pulling out a pretty pink dress for her daughter to wear to kindergarten today.  
  
Charlotte walked along with her mother, casually throwing a dirty look at the outfit picked out for her, which Summer ignored, before jumping up and down again, panting, "Today. Grandma Kirsten. Is. Coming." She said these words between jumps, which only gave Summer a headache as she changed her daughter into the dress she had thrown onto the bed.  
  
"I can dress myself!" Charlotte screamed, shoving her arms into the dress.  
  
Summer sighed, "I'm going to go see how Daddy is doing with Dylan." Summer smiled at her daughter, who struggled with the dress and walked into her son's bedroom, letting out a slight laugh at Seth's flustered face.  
  
"Mommy!" Dylan splurged out, as he wobbled over to his mother, clutching her legs.  
  
"Morning Dylan. What's wrong?" She asked Seth as she picked Dylan up into her arms.  
  
"I think I'm going to check on Charlie." Seth said casually before running out of the room.  
  
Summer rolled her eyes down at Dylan, who rolled his eyes, mimicking his mother. "Why is your daddy so weird?" She asked her son, before placing him back in his bed.  
  
"Mommy, where do babies come from?"  
  
Summer's smile became flustered, and now she understood why Seth was acting so strange.  
  
"Um," Summer smiled. "Why don't you ask Grandma Kirsten tonight? She knows a lot more about babies then I do!" Summer persisted, ignoring her two year old's glares, and started pulling out clothes to dress him up in.  
  
Summer left Dylan, playing with some hot wheels cars on his bed and went over to Charlotte's bedroom, where Seth was brushing her hair, even though she was swatting his hands away.  
  
"Let me do that." Summer insisted and Seth dropped the brush in her hands with a thankful heave.  
  
"So what did you tell Dylan?" Seth asked timidly.  
  
"I told him to ask your mother."  
  
"You're so smart." Seth said, kissing her forehead as she stood up, finishing Charlotte's hair. "Ok, breakfast?"  
  
Charlotte nodded as she walked past her parents and into Dylan's bedroom, grabbing her brother's arm, and instructing him to go downstairs towards the kitchen.  
  
"Just in case I forget to tell you later, I love you." Seth whispered in Summer's ear as she walked towards the staircase, in pursuit of her children before they made a mess.  
  
"Dork." Summer called to Seth, who had walked off to their bedroom to get dressed for work, grinning at her words.  
  
See, in Summer's world, 'dork' meant 'I love you too'. 


	2. The Break Up

{Love Song For No One}  
  
{A Sequel To Merry Christmas!}  
  
{Disclaimer} I own the OC and Seth Cohen. Oh, and I'm a pathological liar.  
  
{A/N} THIS CHAPTER IS A FLASHBACK!!!! Think of it as Marissa thinking back on something!!  
  
{Chapter 2: The Break Up}  
  
Marissa loved flying. She never understood why Ryan hated it so much.  
  
Oh yeah, fear of heights, blah blah blah.  
  
Marissa shook up the tiny bottle of Jack Daniels the stewardess handed to her a few miles back.  
  
She hadn't gotten seriously drunk since high school.  
  
That is, until Ryan and her called it quits.  
  
Marissa rolled her eyes at the dumb movie playing on her flight. Whatever.  
  
She threw the bottle of Jack Daniels to the empty seat next to her. Empty seats is what you get when you take a random flight at 3 AM to Boston from the LAX.  
  
She would just pop in and say hi to good old dad and Rach, then drop by the Cohen's. She knew Kirsten was going there tonight as well, so they wouldn't mind a little 'hey there' from their buddy Marissa, would they?  
  
True, she hadn't spoken to Summer in a few months, but she had good reason.  
  
Marissa's life had become chaotic.  
  
From planning the wedding to canceling the wedding.  
  
And Summer and Seth still didn't know they had called it off.  
  
Unless Ryan said something.  
  
Or Kirsten.  
  
Which is why she wanted to get over to Boston in the first place. Tell Summer and Seth directly that Ryan Atwood is a prick who doesn't deserve the time of day.  
  
And she knew there was no way in hell Ryan could find her in Boston.  
  
He wouldn't get on a plane, he could barely stomach a ferris wheel.  
  
Marissa shut her eyes, leaning back on the uncomfortable airplane seat and drifting off to memories of the night her life ended.  
  
{A/N} Here's the flashback. . . in case you couldn't tell!  
  
"I cannot believe you are freaking out about this!" Ryan screamed at her, throwing a pillow against the wall of their apartment. Or Summer's old one, however you look at it. When Seth and Summer moved, Marissa and Ryan took the lease, figuring it would be easier then looking for a new place.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ryan." Marissa shouted, adjusting her skirt. Her feet were so tired from the heels she had worn to work. She hated work. All she did was work. "I can't imagine why I would be upset. I mean, you only screwed up the invitations and cost us a few thousand bucks!"  
  
"It was an accident!" Ryan muttered, falling down against the wall.  
  
"No, Ryan. Breaking a glass is an accident. Spelling my name wrong on our wedding invitations is just idiotic!"  
  
"So, now I'm an idiot?"  
  
"Amongst other things!"  
  
"Well, why are you getting married to me then?"  
  
"You know," Marissa said, feeling her rage build up. "I really can't remember."  
  
"You can be such a . . ." Ryan started, before standing up and muttering to himself.  
  
"Such a what?" Marissa hollered.  
  
"Nothing, forget it. I'm going to bed." Ryan said, heading off towards their bedroom.  
  
"Excuse me, Ryan." Marissa said sweetly, standing up from the couch. "Idiots get the couch." She walked past him, slamming the door to their bedroom in his face.  
  
"You know what? That's it!" Ryan screamed through the door.  
  
Marissa turned around quickly at these words. This is usually where their fights would end, after she slammed the door. Then hours later, Ryan would come to her and apologize and they would have great make up sex. But this was different. His tone scared her. She opened the door slowly, to see Ryan grabbing his cell phone off the kitchen counter, along with his briefcase from work.  
  
"Where are you going?" Marissa asked slowly, feeling her throat burn up.  
  
"To Sandy and Kirsten's. I've had enough." Ryan muttered, as he opened the door that led to the hallway. "Marissa, I can't keep going through this cycle. All we ever do is fight."  
  
"That's not true." Marissa cried, pushing her way towards the door and looking into his brown eyes. He looked pained, but confident in what he was doing.  
  
"Marissa, I love you, but. . ."  
  
"You don't want to get married?" Marissa asked, slightly shocked at what was happening. "Ryan, I'm sorry. Ok, I totally blew the invitation mix up out of proportion. Let's just talk about this. OK?"  
  
"Marissa." Ryan said sternly, kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry." And with that he was gone.  
  
Sure, he had come back and taken all his stuff. And as far as she knew, he had resumed his spot at the Cohen's pool house.  
  
She hated him.  
  
But she hated herself more.  
  
She had taken him for granted.  
  
But she would never admit that.  
  
Marissa let her eyes flash open and looked at the tempting bottle of Jack Daniels, before unscrewing it's cap. What the hell? It's just one drink.  
  
She really needed a drink.  
  
"Folks, we're just 20 minutes outside of Boston." The captain's voice rang out over the PA system of the plane, as Marissa chugged down the bottle of Jack, surprised at how fast the buzz was overcoming her. 


	3. Arrivals

{Love Song For No One}  
  
{A Sequel To Merry Christmas!}  
  
{Disclaimer} I own the OC and Seth Cohen. Oh, and I'm a pathological liar.  
  
{A/N} REVIEW. FEEDBACK. REVIEW.  
  
{Chapter 3: Arrivals}  
  
"Marissa, darling," Rachel's voice echoed through the Cooper's Boston home, "What a surprise!" Rachel grabbed Marissa into a hug as she came through the doorway, urging for her to walk towards the living room.  
  
"Hey Rachel. Is my dad around?" Marissa dropped her duffel bag on the tile floor of the living room and fell back down on the couch. She had been there a few times before.  
  
When they first moved in, she came to help set up.  
  
When they got married, Ryan and her had stayed with them for that week to help.  
  
Whenever Jimmy called, Marissa would show up.  
  
But this time was different. This time, Marissa needed help. She needed an escape.  
  
"He should be home any minute." Rachel said gently as she confusedly shut the door behind Marissa, sticking her nose up in the air. She decided to ignore the fact that Jimmy's daughter stank like alcohol and offered to take Marissa's coat, but Marissa refused, saying that she wasn't so used to the Boston weather and was still kind of cold.  
  
"Well, I'll just wait for him, I guess." Marissa sniffled, shoving her hands further into the pockets of her jean jacket.  
  
Rachel sat down on the couch, next to Marissa, eyeing the door, praying for Jimmy to hurry back from the supermarket. He had just gone to pick up some milk. He'll be back any minute.  
  
The silence was awkward.  
  
It was times like this Marissa could really use a beer. A nice, frosty, cold one.  
  
'I'm an alcoholic' Marissa thought to herself, jokingly, although the words stung her skin.  
  
"Is Ryan with you?" Rachel asked earnestly, trying to make small talk.  
  
Marissa groaned with great restrain, "He had to work."  
  
"Oh." Rachel laughed nervously. "So, um, is there any particular reason you're here?"  
  
"Just passing by. I'm here to visit Summer and Seth." Marissa said this with great confidence, but she felt like a huge liar.  
  
"Oh. Oh!" Rachel immediately perked up. "Seth didn't mention you were dropping by."  
  
"Well, it's sort of a surprise!" Marissa said excitedly as the door opened to reveal a winded Jimmy, holding a carton of milk with an astounded look on his face.  
  
"Marissa!" Jimmy ran to his daughter, handing Rachel the milk, and bringing in Marissa for a huge reuniting hug.  
  
"Hey Dad." Marissa said, trying to sound jovial, when she was really frazzled. And buzzed. But it was slowly fading, thank god. Last thing she needs is for her father to find out she started drinking again.  
  
Rachel ducked into the kitchen to put away the milk while the two Cooper's conversed.  
  
"So, what brings you to Boston?" Her dad asked happily, urging her to sit back down on the couch.  
  
Marissa felt her heart sink as she sat down next to her father, who was so happy. She couldn't bare to keep this in to herself anymore. "You mean, Kirsten hasn't told you guys?"  
  
"Tell us what?" Rachel asked as she walked back into the room, placing her hand on Jimmy's shoulder.  
  
Marissa felt tears burning in the back of her eyes. A mixture of alcohol and saliva burned in her throat and she got up quickly, trying to recollect where the downstairs bathroom was. She ran to the bathroom, holding her hands to her mouth as Rachel and Jimmy looked at each other with great concern.  
  
*****  
"Grandma!" Charlotte screamed as she ran to Kirsten, who picked her up into a huge hug.  
  
Dylan came wobbling, and Kirsten engulfed him in the same hug.  
  
Seth walked into the foyer of his house, panting as he dropped an overstuffed Coach duffel bag.  
  
"Mom, you are staying here for 2 days. Not 2 months." Seth groaned as Summer walked towards the group from the kitchen, throwing her apron on the tiny bench in the foyer.  
  
"Kirsten!" Summer squealed, giving her a kiss on the cheek as Charlotte and Dylan scrambled towards the kitchen. "The kids and I baked cookies." She said laughing as she urged Seth and Kirsten to follow her towards the kitchen.  
  
Once inside, Summer pulled a tray out of the oven, warning the kids not to touch as she slid the cookies onto a plate with a spatula.  
  
Seth took one, quickly eating it, as so not to burn his fingers.  
  
"How are they?" Charlotte asked, sitting down next to Kirsten at the counter.  
  
"Sweet." Seth said, swallowing the hot cookie. "Like you." He tapped Charlotte's nose and she whined that she wanted one as well.  
  
"Seth," Summer stomped her foot. "You just HAD to take one. I don't want the kids to spoil their dinner."  
  
"Oh my god, you've become a mother!" Kirsten laughed as she grabbed a cookie and went to the foyer to bring her bag to the guest room.  
  
"Oh my god." Summer said distractedly as Seth pulled at her waist. "Kids, eat the cookies."  
  
Charlotte and Dylan dove for the cookies, chocolate melting against their skin, causing a mess.  
  
Then they ran off after Kirsten, leaving Seth and Summer to clean up.  
  
Summer bit a piece of a cookie and gave the rest to Seth, leaning against him.  
  
"Seth, do you think I'm old?" Summer asked, disappointed at Seth's smirk.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Seth asked, choking on cookie bits. Summer nodded and he continued to smirk, "Yeah, Summer, you're the oldest 26 year old I know."  
  
"Shut up." Summer smacked his hand, watching crumbs fly everywhere. Seth kissed her forehead gently.  
  
"You are a young, healthy, beautiful girl." Seth said, squashing her insecurities.  
  
"Yeah." Summer nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Now, go get ready, because I am taking you out." He said, squeezing her butt gently as he pushed her upstairs.  
  
"You know," Summer started as she licked chocolate off her teeth, "I don't know why a young, healthy, beautiful girl like me would want to go out with such a dork like you." She turned around to face Seth, who simply smiled in return, kissing her passionately. She burst out into a flirtatious grin. "Oh, yeah, that's why."  
  
"Uh-huh." Seth laughed as he kissed her again before she disappeared into their bedroom.  
  
*************  
  
"Marissa?" Rachel knocked lightly on the bathroom door.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just a little, um," Marissa flushed her face with cold water. "Airsick."  
  
"Ok. Well, when you're feeling ok, come on out." Rachel said promptly and Marissa heard her walk off.  
  
Marissa swallowed deeply, flushing the toilet briskly so she wouldn't have to stare at her vomit and get sick all over again.  
  
Ok, drinking a bottle of Jack Daniels, even a tiny one, is not so smart when you haven't been drinking any alcohol in like five years.  
  
Marissa was surprised at how low her tolerance had become for that stuff. And kind of pleased.  
  
She opened the door and found Jimmy and Rachel, talking on the couches, right where she had left them.  
  
"Feeling better, sweetie?" Jimmy asked, looking at his daughter with great concern.  
  
'Be honest' Marissa told herself over and over again. No more lying. She had gone through all that lying drama two years ago and was not about to start again, especially with her dad. Ever since his financial issues were outed, they promised not to lie to each anymore.  
  
"I drank a little on the flight." Marissa said, feeling free and clean as she sat down in between them, "To calm my nerves. I guess my stomach couldn't take it."  
  
"Oh," Rachel smiled, "I'll go make you a cup of tea. It'll clear you right up."  
  
Marissa nodded a thanks as Rachel left Jimmy alone with his daughter.  
  
Jimmy wrapped his arm around her. "What else is there?"  
  
"Huh?" Marissa looked up at him, bewildered.  
  
"Marissa, I know there's something else that you're not telling me. What were you going to say before you got sick?"  
  
"Oh, that." Marissa smacked his knee gently in realization. "Ryan and I broke up."  
  
"What?" Jimmy stuttered. "But you guys were getting married!"  
  
"Not anymore." Marissa said, standing up slowly and tugging at her skirt. "Tea sounds like a good thing." She said out loud, but to no one particular as she walked into the kitchen to find Rachel. Maybe she would be more consoling then her father. *******  
"So you and Ryan are done?" Rachel asked as she sipped her own tea, sitting across from Marissa, who did the same.  
  
"Yup. For a few weeks now." Marissa felt so relieved to be able to tell someone.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We had a stupid fight." Marissa took a sip of her own tea. "But, we always had stupid fights. He said he was sick of fighting. He left."  
  
"Did you ask him to stay?"  
  
"Yes. He left anyway."  
  
"Marissa, I know that it's not my place and I'm not your mother or anything. . ."  
  
"Thank god." Marissa hadn't spoken to her mother since the Christmas fiasco a few years back. Marissa didn't really appreciate being locked in rooms. But now she wondered if Julie was right about Ryan. . .  
  
"But," Rachel began, "I know that you love Ryan a lot. And he loves you. You guys, have been together for so long. Don't let it crumble over some stupid fight."  
  
Marissa groaned as she finished her tea, clutching her stomach. "Well, you're right. You're not my mother." Marissa stood up, offering Rachel a weak smile, even though Rachel didn't know what this meant exactly.  
  
Marissa went towards the living room, where her father was still sitting.  
  
"I'm going to the Cohen's, now." Marissa said quickly, picking up her duffel bag.  
  
"I'll take you." Jimmy offered quickly, grabbing his keys.  
  
Marissa was too tired to argue, and followed Jimmy out the door towards his car, wishing she had stayed in the OC for once. 


	4. Ryan's Cold Feet

{Love Song For No One}  
  
{A Sequel To Merry Christmas!}  
  
{Disclaimer} I own the OC and Seth Cohen. Oh, and I'm a pathological liar.  
  
{A/N} REVIEW. FEEDBACK. REVIEW.  
  
{Chapter 4: Ryan's Cold Feet}  
  
Ryan looked down at the pile of papers in his lap.  
  
Another Friday at home, trying to get some pointless paperwork done.  
  
Well, it wasn't exactly pointless, since Kirsten had left to visit her grandchildren in Boston. She asked him to tie up some loose ends with their new client and so here he was, forcing himself to do paperwork while picking at some take out and watching 'Clueless'.  
  
He wasn't really watching the movie; he just liked having background noise.  
  
But as he geared his head up towards the screen out of pure boredom, he immediately regretted it. He watched the main character chat into a cell phone and walk like a runway model while she criticized high school boys.  
  
Ryan chuckled out loud as she spat the familiar 'as if' and threw a shoe at the cheap TV, which made it instantly shut off.  
  
Back to paperwork.  
  
"As if." Ryan found himself saying out loud. It sent a eerie familiar chill down his spine and he reached towards his nightstand, pulling out a tiny picture of himself, with her.  
  
He cast the papers aside, sighing as he leaned back on the uncomfortable mattress, gazing at the picture in his hands. He hated how empty his bed felt at that moment. He threw the picture to the floor and closed his eyes, listening to the gentle hum of the mini-fridge.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
"We really need to stop fighting." Ryan announced as he grabbed the spoon from Marissa, plunging it into the tub of Ben and Jerry's they had between them.  
  
"We really should." Marissa smiled, grabbing the spoon back as soon as he was done.  
  
She stroked her naked leg against his, licking the ice cream off the spoon.  
  
"Why does sex make you so hungry?" Ryan asked, stroking his leg back on hers as he threw the empty tub towards the floor.  
  
"Not just any sex. Great, amazing, make up sex." Marissa grinned, inching closer to him so she could feel that familiar spot beneath the crook of his arm.  
  
"Didn't realize I was such a stud . . ." Ryan trailed off as she glared up at him, mockingly.  
  
"As if." She laughed, kissing his lips gently, letting the blanket fall off of her naked body.  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK***  
  
Ryan couldn't really remember why they had fought that night.  
  
Did he leave the lights on again in the car?  
  
Did he forget to buy her the fat free milk?  
  
Whatever it was, it was probably something petty and dumb.  
  
All their fights were petty and dumb.  
  
And she always had to start them.  
  
It just got real old, real fast.  
  
That's why you left her, Ryan thought.  
  
And he was a happier man now. A better man. A single man.  
  
Ryan looked around the shabby motel room and closed his eyes again, remembering the way she looked in his arms.  
  
Yeah, one out of three ain't bad.  
  
***ANOTHER FLASHBACK***  
  
"Where are you going?" Marissa's eyes tore through Ryan's, making his heart feel heavy in his body.  
  
"To Sandy and Kirsten's. I've had enough." Ryan felt his tongue burn with the sight of her heart breaking.  
  
He gripped onto his suitcase tighter and opened the door, watching billions of thoughts race through her head.  
  
She pleaded with him, practically begged him to stay.  
  
He had heard it all before.  
  
"I'll change, Ryan. I love you, Ryan. I'll do anything for you, Ryan. I won't drink anymore, Ryan. I won't kiss Luke, again Ryan. I won't tell Summer about our sex life, Ryan. I won't throw out your comic books, Ryan."  
  
He was so sick of it. Sick of being lied to. Sick of having empty promises.  
  
He loved her. A lot. But love couldn't make him happy, not right now.  
  
And he just knew he had to get away.  
  
That's why he stepped out that door, even though this was the part where they would jump each other and have fabulous make up sex.  
  
He was breaking the cycle.  
  
But why did he feel like shit?  
  
Because he wanted to be with her, he did. He loved her. She loved him. Couldn't he ignore the fighting?  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
"Shit, Ryan." He said out loud to himself, feeling kind of awkward in his motel room. "Don't keep lying to yourself, man."  
  
'I didn't leave because of her picking fights. I didn't leave because of her lying with empty promises. He *could* ignore all that petty crap. He couldn't ignore his cold feet. And with the wedding so close, he had to break free, no matter how much he loved Marissa Cooper. That's why he spelled her name wrong on the invitations. He was no idiot; he knew exactly what he was doing when he wrote 'Marissa Cocker'. Did she actually think he could spell Cooper wrong? He did it to buy some time. Maybe his cowardice would go away, but it didn't'.  
  
He just wasn't ready to get married yet.  
  
"Wish I told you that." He said to Marissa's picture, laid across the floor, before shutting off his light and drifting asleep. 


	5. Marissa in the Bushes

{Love Song For No One}  
  
{A Sequel To Merry Christmas!}  
  
{Disclaimer} I own the OC and Seth Cohen. Oh, and I'm a pathological liar.  
  
{A/N} REVIEW. FEEDBACK. REVIEW.  
  
{Chapter 5: Marissa In The Bushes}  
  
"Thanks so much Kirsten." Summer said to her mother-in-law as she helped Charlotte put on her coat by the closet in the foyer.  
  
"No problem. I know you guys never get any alone time." Kirsten winked and picked up Dylan, playfully asking, "Are we going to have fun with Jimmy and Rachel tonight?"  
  
Dylan giggled as Charlotte stomped her Mary Jane covered feet.  
  
"Why do we have to sleep at the Cooper's tonight, Mommy?"  
  
Summer looked down at her daughter with slight sympathy. "Because Jimmy and Rachel miss you guys!"  
  
"We live three blocks away." Charlotte pouted. "They can see us anytime."  
  
Summer admired her daughter's persistence, something she obviously required from her. "Charlotte, please don't argue. It'll be fun. Jimmy has PS4 and all those games you and your father play, but on a big screen TV. You'll love it!"  
  
"Yeah." Charlotte said as she finished buttoning her coat up, "I loved it the first billion times I played with it."  
  
Summer sighed, shrugging at Kirsten who took Charlotte's hand.  
  
"See you tomorrow." Summer kissed her daughter's forehead and did the same to her son in Kirsten's arms. "Have fun."  
  
Dylan giggled, Charlotte frowned, and Kirsten let out a stifled laugh as they left the house.  
  
Summer locked the door behind them, sighing in relief as she fell back on the couch, picking at her nails.  
  
Seth was upstairs, taking a year to get ready for their night out.  
  
She swears that boy primps more then she does.  
  
"Sorry, sorry." She heard his voice call out as he jogged down the stairs, checking his hair in the mirror by the stairway quickly as he grabbed his keys, without looking up at her.  
  
Summer stood up, "They just left."  
  
"I didn't get to say goodbye." Seth sulked, scratching his head gently, a sign that he was sad about it. Summer recognized everything about Seth by now. She had to make up for lost time. He knew everything about her, after all, since before high school.  
  
"They'll be fine." Summer insisted, smiling slightly at his intense care for their children. She eyed him as she stood up, making her way towards the door.  
  
Seth rambled, "I know, but they rarely spend the night away from us and I just wanted to make sure they knew that I loved them before they left and that they were well fed, just in case Kirsten decided to cook anything over there, and," Seth rambled on as he followed Summer out the door, locking it behind them. "I just wanted to say. . ." He looked up at her, finally, lifting his fingers to his mouth as he stumbled off their porch, watching Summer pause in front of him, looking straight up at him. "Wow."  
  
"You wanted to say wow?" Summer asked, smiling wide.  
  
"No, I wanted to say," Seth said as he regained composure and grabbed her waist as they walked towards the car, "They there were beautiful, amazing, funny, sexy,"  
  
"If you tell our children that they are sexy, I might have you arrested." Summer said with a straight face as she climbed into their car.  
  
Seth watched her for a minute as he sat in the driver's seat before starting the car.  
  
Summer stared at him impatiently, feeling slightly aware of his gaze.  
  
She gave him a look; saying, 'what are you waiting for?' but he ignored it.  
  
"Seth, this is fairly simple. You just put the key into the ignition. . ." Summer started, lifting his hand to the ignition of the car, looking back into his eyes.  
  
"You are gorgeous."  
  
Summer blushed sheepishly, letting go of his hand and buckling her seat belt as he started the car.  
  
"I mean it." Seth said, smiling at her as they pulled out of the driveway.  
  
"Marissa!" Summer screamed, unbuckling her seat belt as she climbed out of the car.  
  
Seth stopped the car, staring in shock as Summer's body disappeared over towards their bushes in the front yard, looking hard though the dark night sky.  
  
"Perfect." Seth said as his eyes landed upon a lifeless body, that was stirring awake slightly at Summer's touch. He took the key out of the ignition and smacked his head on the steering wheel. He took a deep breath and got out of the car, watching as Summer helped Marissa up.  
  
"Hey, Marissa, nice of you to show up in our bushes. Can I take your bag?" He grabbed Marissa's duffel bag by her side before she could say a word and went inside the house, kicking the door hard as he unlocked it.  
  
"Don't worry about that." Summer laughed uneasily. "I'm so glad you're here!"  
  
Marissa wrinkled her nose a little and smiled as Summer hugged her.  
  
"I hope I didn't interrupt anything." Marissa whispered as Summer pulled her into the house.  
  
"Um, just our first night out in a year." Summer winced at seeing Marissa's bag thrown against the wall and Seth stomping upstairs. "He's just being a jerk. You wait here." She placed Marissa on the couch and ran upstairs to console Seth.  
  
As much as she was upset about not being able to go out with Seth, she was so happy to see her best friend. She hadn't made many friends in Boston and Marissa hadn't called Summer up in a few months, and when she did take Summer's calls, she seemed really somber, which Summer couldn't bare to listen to.  
  
"Seth Cohen!" Summer shrieked as she slammed the bedroom door behind her.  
  
She placed her hands on her hips as he kicked off his shoes, loosened his tie, and went under the covers of their bed.  
  
"Glad you finally learned my full name. Use it to your advantage."  
  
"I didn't *know* she was coming, so don't take this out on me." Summer said aggressively, sitting down next to him. "I wanted tonight to happen too."  
  
Seth looked up at her, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "I know."  
  
"Let me just deal with Marissa and then we can go." Summer said, squeezing his arm gently for confirmation.  
  
Seth answered her with a peck on the lips and scrambled out of the bed, tightening his tie again.  
  
"Why was she lying down in our bushes anyway?" Seth asked as Summer opened the bedroom door.  
  
"That's what I'm going to go figure out." Summer said, smiling with great frustration.  
  
Sometimes, she had three kids to take care of. Seth was the baby of the family.  
  
****  
  
Marissa let out an anxious groan as Summer came down the stairs, kicking off her high heels.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Sum." Marissa said, straighetening up.  
  
"It's fine, I fixed it." Summer said, patting her friend's hand. "Why were you outside like that?"  
  
"My dad dropped me off a few hours ago, but I felt nauseous. So I. . ." Marissa trailed off, seeing the 'ew' pop off in Summer's head. "And I kind of fell asleep." Marissa scrambled to her feet, scratching her head.  
  
"You look terrible." Summer said bluntly, before smiling again.  
  
"I feel terrible."  
  
Summer felt so guilty as Marissa's bottom lip trembled, something she did right before she was about to burst out crying.  
  
"Oh my god, Coop!" Summer hugged her friend. "Look, I'll give you some Tylenol and tuck you into bed. You just need rest, ok?"  
  
"Ok." Marissa felt her tears subside and leaned back to look at her friend. "Wow, you've become motherly."  
  
"So I've been told." Summer muttered as she went off to the kitchen.  
  
Seth came down the stairs slowly, eyeing Marissa who smiled in return.  
  
"See, this is how I should have greeted you." Seth said as he hugged Marissa. "Cooper, long time, no see!" He let go of Marissa and watched her smile, effortlessly. "You look. . ."  
  
"She looks great." Summer said as she handed Marissa some Tylenol and a bottle of water. "Marissa, you can sleep in Charlotte's bedroom." Marissa nodded as she picked up her bag and went upstairs.  
  
"Can we still go out?" Seth asked, Summer smacking him gently.  
  
"You guys, go." Marissa said from upstairs. "I'll be fine. Have fun."  
  
Summer glared at Seth as they made their way back to the car.  
  
"What?" Seth asked her.  
  
"You are such a jerk!" Summer said as she buckled up again.  
  
"Ok, let's pretend like we didn't find Marissa passed out. I was just saying how I much I meant what I said about you being gorgeous." Summer flared her nostrils out at him, glaring as he started the car. "Gorgeously pissed off."  
  
"You are so. . ." Summer crossed her arms as they drove off.  
  
"Adorable? Cute? Dorky?"  
  
"Dorky." Summer finally caved in, looping her hand in his free one.  
  
"I love you too, Summer." 


	6. Check, Please!

{Love Song For No One}  
  
{A Sequel To Merry Christmas!}  
  
{Disclaimer} I own the OC and Seth Cohen. Oh, and I'm a pathological liar.  
  
{A/N} Here's a LONG ONE. ENJOY!!! oh.. and review. and.. you might not appreciate this chapter if a) you like anna, or b) you haven't read merry xmas.  
  
{Chapter 6: Check, please!}  
  
"So what exactly am I toasting to again?" Summer said playfully, rolling her eyes with great emphasis at that curly haired boy across from her. "I kind of got lost with all the rambling."  
  
Seth placed his glass of white wine down on the table, grabbing his chest and scrunching his face up. Summer looked on, unimpressed.  
  
"You see this," Seth said, choking his words up, "This is my heart breaking."  
  
Summer looked up nervously as a waiter gave Seth a strange look as he passed by their table.  
  
She kicked him gently with her foot underneath the table, "Stop it. The waiters are giving you funny looks!"  
  
Seth laughed it off, letting his face straighten up. "Summer, I'm sure they were just trying to look down your dress."  
  
"Contrary to your beliefs, Cohen," Summer hissed as she took a tiny bite out of her salad, "I'm not as good looking as I once was. That's what happens when you pop out two kids."  
  
Seth rolled his eyes at Summer's insecurity, even more so at her tiny salad and her tiny bites of it, and dug into his pasta. "Summer, that's ridiculous."  
  
Summer felt the lettuce slide down her throat as she beamed up at Seth's adoring eyes, but noticing a slight sparkle in his eyes. That sparkle. . . what was that sparkle again? Was it the one he had right before he plans on kissing her or the one where he's about to burn her?  
  
"I mean, you weren't good looking before you had kids." Seth said mockingly, regretting it when Summer's leg kicked him hard and she grabbed a breadstick, munching on it like crazy in order not to kick his ass verbally. "You weren't good looking; you were *great* looking."  
  
"Good comeback." Summer said, smiling satisfactorily. She eyed her glass of wine again. "We were in the middle of a toast, weren't we?"  
  
"Oh, right." Seth picked up his glass, as did Summer and he landed his eyes on hers, locking eye levels. "To our relationship, let's hope the bickering never ends." He scoffed, ready to clink glasses but Summer quickly lowered her eyes and tone, pulling back her hand, along with her own glass.  
  
"I am not toasting to that." Summer said firmly. He watched her in disbelief.  
  
"You can't refuse a toast."  
  
"I think I just did, Cohen." Summer snapped back. She raised her eyebrows at him, tempting him to continue this pointless argument. When will he learn? Summer always wins.  
  
Seth felt a tiny balance in his head appear.  
  
'Should I fight for the toast I want? Or should I get laid?'  
  
"Fine." Seth rolled his eyes. "To Summer Cohen, my amazing wife." He held out his glass, letting his ego fall to the ground along with his gaze.  
  
Summer clinked her glass with his, took a long sip and placed it back on the table without a word.  
  
"You forgot something." Summer said as Seth looked back at her, before engulfing more pasta.  
  
Seth raised his head in reply, rambling, "How many times a day do I have to compliment you, Summer? You already know that I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world. No, screw that. Summer," He gripped his fork tightly, not sure of how she would react, "You are my world."  
  
Seth looked up slowly, tensing up in case she would have a sudden rage blackout.  
  
He smiled as he watched her eyes well up, dropping her fork into her plate.  
  
"Check, please!" Summer called out.  
  
********  
  
Marissa couldn't fall asleep.  
  
So she stared at the tiny bunnies on the wall of Charlotte's bedroom.  
  
It was so like Summer to pick the cute, pink border with the bunnies.  
  
But now, in the shadows lurking from the bay window in Charlotte's bedroom, Marissa felt bad for Charlie. Those bunnies seemed slightly evil, like they would jump out at Marissa in a second.  
  
It was like they were laughing at her.  
  
And why not? Marissa Cooper was a huge lie. A failure.  
  
She was drinking again, getting wasted again. Lying again. Ryan left her. She had no job. Everything. . . sucked. It sucked royally.  
  
Marissa pulled at the covers on Charlotte's bed, wishing she was back home, but reminiscently remembered that her small, lonely apartment was no comfort. At least Seth and Summer would be home soon, and they could keep her company.  
  
Unless, they were planning on getting it on tonight, in which case, Marissa would rather be alone. And far away.  
  
She looked again at the mocking bunnies, prancing around in the shadows.  
  
She rolled over towards the blank wall next to her, praying that she could finally fall asleep. She was so tired, every bone seemed to ache, but she just couldn't shut her eyes.  
  
That's why she was almost thankful when the door bell rang, breaking her train of thoughts and forced eye shutting. She darted out of the bed and down the stairs, happy that the lights were on.  
  
Had Seth and Summer forgotten their key?  
  
Maybe it was her dad, checking up on her.  
  
Marissa looked through the window of the door, but couldn't quite make out the tiny figure in front of her in the dark.  
  
Marissa presumed it safe to unlock the door, and watched the oh-so- familiar blonde smile erratically and laugh nervously.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" Marissa laughed bitterly, crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Coop."  
  
"Don't call me that." Marissa said strictly. "Only Summer can call me that."  
  
"Sorry," The blonde said cautiously, looking around the house, "Is she here?"  
  
"No. She's out with Seth. Her husband and father of their two children. Can I help you?"  
  
The blonde swayed back and forth, pushing her hair, slightly longer since she had last seen Marissa, back on that drunken night at the keg, "Oh. It's just that," She stopped herself, watching Marissa's face contort with anger and disapproval. "Don't tell her I was here."  
  
Marissa stared at her with disbelief, but lightened her face a little, as she grabbed the door, ready to slam, "I won't ruin Summer's night. Your secret's safe with me."  
  
The blonde threw a gracious smile, but as soon as Marissa slammed the door she rolled her eyes and cursed her off in her head.  
  
Marissa Cooper was just like she used to be.  
  
A stuck up, spoiled brat who drank away all her problems, except she could never admit it, because her head was too far up Ryan's ass.  
  
Anna Stern smiled to herself softly as she retreated from the Cohen's house.  
  
'You're lucky this time, Seth'. Anna thought, before climbing into her car.  
  
******  
  
"Summer, what's wrong?" Seth asked as they drove quickly back to their home.  
  
"I thought," Summer flashed a nervous grin at him, "I thought I saw someone."  
  
"Is Marissa in the bushes again?" Seth joked as they pulled up to the driveway.  
  
Summer let out a forced laugh and rolled her eyes at his pun as he opened the door for her.  
  
That couldn't have been who she thought it was, could it?  
  
Come on, Anna Stern?  
  
Pittsburgh?  
  
Why would she be here?  
  
"Sum, are you sure you're ok?" Seth asked, reading her thoughts like a book as they went inside the house.  
  
"Yes." Summer cleared her throat, grabbing his waist and whispering into his eye. "I'm more then ok."  
  
"Alright, sugar bun, no more alcohol for you." Seth joked, as Summer slid her hand up his bare back, underneath his white button down shirt.  
  
"I'm not drunk, idiot." Summer said calmly, tracing her fingertips on his back. "I'm in the mood."  
  
"Could you possibly be in the mood somewhere else?" Marissa asked, popping up from the couch.  
  
Seth and Summer were so preoccupied with each other, that they had been completely unaware of Marissa' presence on the couch, watching TV and scooping ice cream.  
  
"Stay here." Seth instructed to Marissa, grabbing Summer's hand was whisking her upstairs.  
  
Marissa smiled at how sweet the couple had become, even between tossing insults.  
  
She knew that knot in her stomach wasn't from eating too much ice cream.  
  
She missed Ryan.  
  
*****  
  
"Do you think Marissa saved us any ice cream?" Seth asked Summer, nibbling gently on her ear lobe.  
  
"She may not look it, but that girl can pack at least 4 pints of Ben and Jerry's." Summer said, kissing the corner of Seth's mouth, feeling his breath against her cheek.  
  
"Good thing we buy in bulk." Seth snipped, jumping out of bed. "Sweet sex should be followed by sweet desserts."  
  
"Hurry up." Summer giggled, pulling the sheets around her tighter.  
  
"Aww, why, you'll miss your Sethy bear?" He said as he slid a robe over his body, since Marissa was downstairs and he was just in boxers.  
  
"As if, Cohen." Summer said, tapping her toes against the bed. "I'm hungry."  
  
Seth nodded at her, laughing gently as she went down the stairs, quietly, in case Marissa had fallen asleep.  
  
She hadn't.  
  
She was sitting upright, watching Conan O'Brien and still spooning some ice cream, scraping at the bottom.  
  
"You," Seth said, pointing an accusing finger. "Should be thankful that Summer buys three tubs of ice cream every week." Marissa looked at him strangely, ready for a verbal war as he came back with a tub of Ben and Jerry's from the kitchen and two spoons.  
  
"Only three." Marissa sparked. "That's pretty weak, Seth."  
  
Seth threw her a bewildered look.  
  
"The fact that you and Summer only do it three times a week." Marissa said, barely looking up from the screen. Conan was hassling some skinny pop tart from this teenage drama, Michelle Bartlett or something.  
  
Seth nodded at her insult with pride. "I know that compared to the sex life of RyRissa, Summer and I are down there, but, in due time, Cooper," He said, nodding in affirmation, "in due time."  
  
Marissa ignored the whole Ryan comment, but stared at Seth strangely. He knew, didn't he?  
  
"Seth, when's the last time you spoke to Ryan?" Marissa asked, muting Conan.  
  
"Last week." Seth said, not skipping a beat.  
  
"How is he?" Marissa asked, fighting every urge of hers to cry.  
  
"Um," Seth swayed a little. "You tell me. He's your fiancé."  
  
He doesn't know. Why didn't Ryan tell his brother, best friend, whatever that they had called it off? It didn't matter. Well it did, but not now.  
  
Marissa giggled nervously, but glanced at the front door, remembering something that occurred earlier tonight. "When's the last time you spoke to Anna?"  
  
Seth stared at Marissa for a second in shock. Did she know?  
  
"You know what," Seth said, biting his lip so he wouldn't prattle off nervously, "I don't even want to remember the last time I spoke to that girl!" There, he wasn't lying. He didn't want to remember speaking to Anna Stern. He *really* didn't want to remember that conversation.  
  
"Your ice cream's melting." Marissa turned her attention back towards the TV and Seth eyed her a second longer before running up to Summer.  
  
"What took so freaking long?" Summer asked. "Did you get lost on the way to the kitchen?"  
  
"I was talking to Marissa." Seth snapped as he handed the melting tub to Summer, along with a spoon. She tore the cover off, eating happily as Seth slid his robe off and sat back down with her on the bed. "She's acting weird."  
  
"Yeah, well, it's Marissa."  
  
"Wow, you're a good friend." Seth spat out sarcastically.  
  
"Seth," Summer said on a serious note, flipping her hair, "I just mean that she can never just be happy, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I know." Seth said just as seriously, as he gulped down some ice cream. "I know someone else like that." He let his eyes linger in Summer's direction a minute longer and she whipped up from the ice cream, smiling vibrantly.  
  
"Who?" ****  
Seth was trying to fall asleep, but couldn't take his eyes off Summer, who although would never admit to it, was drooling and snoring simultaneously.  
  
She had her arm wrapped around his torso, and even though her fingers were making small circles on his stomach, he knew she was out cold.  
  
The bed smelled like that ice cream they had consumed before, in which Seth noticed a chocolate chip smudged on the floor. Or at least, what he desperately hoped was a chocolate chip.  
He gazed again at Summer and tried to close his eyes, but every time he did, he saw that night, that conversation reenacted in his head. He had forgotten all about it, until Marissa had brought Anna up with him. . .  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Seth, there's someone to see you." His assistant, Liz said politely and he nodded for them to come in.  
  
It was his last appointment of the day. His one o' clock. Today, he was cutting it short, because he was taking Summer and the kids out to a movie and dinner, as promised. Plus, he was dying to see the new Harry Potter.  
  
"Hey stranger." Her voice called out to him.  
  
At first, he thought it was just a coincidence that the voice sounded like his former flame, Anna Stern. Yeah, the girl who almost ruined his life all those years ago. Not that he held grudges, or whatever.  
  
"Earth to Seth!" She giggled and he slowly let his eyes tear from the floor and gaze upward and her way too smiley face. "It's me!"  
  
"Anna?" Seth blinked widely.  
  
"You remember me, don't you?" Anna said gingerly, moving closer to him in his office.  
  
'How could I forget?' Seth thought to himself. 'Because of you I missed the birth of my first child'.  
  
"Somewhat." Seth said confidently, but faltered when her smile faded. "Of course I remember you, Anna."  
  
"Oh, Seth, it's been too long!" Before he knew it, her arms wrapped around his body.  
  
"Has it?" He asked nervously, thankful she let go.  
  
"Seth, I came here to tell you something important. Something I should have told you the night of the Harrison party."  
  
"Um, Anna," Seth cleared his throat, eyeing his watch. "Go ahead." He just couldn't be mean to her. He could silently wish she keeled over and die, but he couldn't be mean to her.  
  
"I love you." Anna bit her lip furiously when Seth stumbled back into his chair, but persisted. "And I know, deep down, you love me. It wasn't supposed to be this way. You and I should have gotton married and had children, not you and Summer."  
  
"Have I just been Punk'd, because this *has* to be a joke!" Seth muttered, as Anna continued.  
  
"I know that right now, you might not see it. But you will. I'll make you love me, Seth Cohen. I've tried and tried and tried to get over you. Don't you see?" She blinked widely at Seth, who just gave her a confused shrug, "The way you feel about Summer; That's how I feel about you."  
  
"Anna-,"  
  
"You can't just make feelings like that disappear, can you, Seth?"  
  
"No." Seth nodded in defeat. "You can't."  
  
"I'll see you later." Anna said, making her way back out the door.  
  
"Yeah." Seth mumbled as she left.  
  
"Seth, your wife's on line two." Liz said through the intercom and Seth mumbled a reply, watching the light on the phone blink to be answered.  
  
What the hell just happened?  
  
Did Anna really just storm in here all crazy like?  
  
Seth pressed for line two to hear Summer's stream of complaints.  
  
"What took you so long to answer? What's going on? Are we still on for the movies? The kids are going to be so disappointed if you cancel. You've been so busy with work, you barely spend time with them, and I," Summer paused, "I'm rambling. Oh, and I miss you."  
  
She waited for a response.  
  
"Seth? Seth, are you there?"  
  
"I'm here." Seth said quickly, eyeing the door that Anna Stern had just busted in and out of.  
  
"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Summer asked instantly, recognizing the anguished, panicky tone in his voice.  
  
"I'm just stressed, from work. I miss you too. In fact, I'll be right over. Get the kids ready."  
  
"Ok, but, Seth, you swear you're ok?"  
  
"I swear." Seth just thanked god that Summer couldn't see him bite his lip and crack his knuckles, pure signs of Seth setting up a lie.  
  
"Love you." Summer said and the line clicked off.  
  
Seth smacked himself back into reality.  
  
Anna Stern was a tiny blonde from his past; she wouldn't, she couldn't do anything to harm him or Summer.  
  
Seth twitched his fingers because he knew that was a huge lie.  
  
She had done it before, and he was pretty sure Anna would screw him over again.  
  
But he wouldn't let her this time.  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
pretty please.. give me some good feedback!! I'm starting to get writer's block! 


	7. Things To Say

{Love Song For No One}  
  
{A Sequel To Merry Christmas!}  
  
{Disclaimer} I own the OC and Seth Cohen. Oh, and I'm a pathological liar.  
  
{A/N} again, an anti anna chapter. and a longggg one!  
  
{Chapter 7: Things To Say}  
  
Seth blinked his eyes open, thanking god it was a Saturday morning, which meant he got to sleep late. His nostrils immediately perked up, smelling the bacon he could hear sizzling downstairs. He yawned, stretching his arms outward, realizing he was all alone in bed. He glanced at Summer's alarm clock, which blinked 9:05.  
  
Still too early, Seth decided, as he rolled back over in bed.  
  
******  
  
"Ok, now I backed off last night." Summer said as she looked through her kitchen cabinets for a clean plate.  
  
Marissa leaned back in her chair at the kitchen table, eyeing Summer as she pranced around the kitchen like freakin' Martha Stewart.  
  
Wow, how she's changed.  
  
She's so in charge, in the know of what she is and where she is.  
  
Marissa couldn't help but feel jealous as Summer placed some freshly cooked bacon on the plate she had retrieved.  
  
"So you owe me an explanation." Summer continued, as she poured orange juice into a glass and placed it on a tray, along with the plate of food.  
  
Marissa cleared her throat hesitantly as Summer turned swiftly towards the eggs she was scrambling, placing some on the plate as well.  
  
"Hold that thought." Summer said, her cheeks becoming red with embarrassment. "I have to bring this to Seth."  
  
"Oh, you *have* to?" Marissa laughed, taking a plate and helping herself to some bacon and eggs.  
  
Summer just gave her a weary look as she grabbed the tray and carefully made her way up the stairs, only stopping by the stairway to grab a rose from the vase on the hallway table and placing it, very carefully, on the tray.  
  
Summer opened her bedroom door with her foot, placing the tray down on the bench at the end of the bed, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
She knew Seth would still be asleep, but the task of waking him up was somewhat of a debate for her own mind.  
  
She could violently jump on the bed, which she loved.  
  
Or, she could kiss him gently. Although, that type of arousal might make her completely forget about Marissa, who was patiently waiting downstairs for her to come back so she could spill her guts about why she was hiding in their bushes.  
  
Summer opted for a mix of both approaches, sitting on the edge of the bed and pushing Seth's legs, ever so gently.  
  
"Wake up, Cohen!" She shouted into his ear, slowly crawling towards his face, lying on top of him.  
  
"I'm up, Cohen." Seth mumbled. "You do realize it's your last name too, right?" He yawned, amused at Summer's tactics to wake him up.  
  
Summer simply grinned, showing off her pearly whites. What was she hiding up her sleeve?  
  
"You're not pregnant again, are you?" Seth asked, not surprised by the scowl, frown, and immediate slap he had received. "So, what's going on?"  
  
"I made you breakfast."  
  
"Congratulations?" Seth asked, jokingly, wrapping his arms around her. "You didn't have to do that. I know how to pour my own Captain Crunch into a bowl, thank you very much."  
  
Summer placed her hands on his bare chest, tapping her nails on him, impatiently, and then nodded towards the tray of food.  
  
Seth looked towards that direction, his mouth opening slowly with drool.  
  
"You made me breakfast." Seth said softly, in disbelief. "Like, a *real* breakfast."  
  
"You deserve it." She said. "Last night, was," Summer grinned, shuddering at the thought of the pleasures only Seth Cohen could give her.  
  
"You weren't so bad yourself." Seth said, pushing Summer aside as he dug into his food. "And this is actually not bad either."  
  
"I'm going to go chill with Coop. You can eat and when you're done, get dressed and come downstairs." Summer said, before jumping off the bed.  
  
Seth grabbed her arm, placing his fork of eggs down on the tray, and kissing her gently. "I love you."  
  
Summer sighed, running her hands through his curly hair. "Same here."  
  
For as long as they had been married, Summer had real problems saying those three little words. 'I love you'. Even though she did. Completely. It was just. . . hard. She had issues with trust and love and all that stuff. Thank god, Seth understood.  
  
"Go find out why Cooper was rummaging through our front yard yesterday." Seth said as Summer left the room, rolling her eyes lovingly.  
  
*****  
  
Marissa slipped a forkful of eggs into her mouth. Surprisingly, Summer wasn't that bad of a cook.  
  
"Hey, sorry." Summer said quickly, making herself a plate of food.  
  
"So, what did I need to explain again?" Marissa asked innocently as Summer sat across from her.  
"Let's start with. . .why you were crashing in our front yard."  
  
"I drank on the flight over. . ."  
  
Summer, always quick with her speak, interrupted with her interrogation, "Why did you fly over here? Why isn't Ryan here? Why were you drinking?"  
  
Marissa gave Summer a murderous look to slow down as she chomped on bacon, "I came here to escape California. Ryan isn't here, because, he doesn't know I'm here. And I drank because I couldn't stop thinking about him."  
  
"Did you guys have a fight?" Summer asked, unknowingly and concerned.  
  
"Yes. Over wedding invitations." Marissa said, a tiny spark in her eyes dying slowly.  
  
Summer noticed this and cringed slightly. Here she was, happy as could be and her best friend was suffering.  
  
"How long has this been going on?" Summer asked, placing her hand on Marissa's.  
  
"Three weeks." Marissa said gently, smiling at Summer's concern.  
  
Summer smiled as she cleared the table, watching Marissa's next move.  
  
"Thanks, Sum. For breakfast and for listening."  
  
"No prob, Coop." Summer said. "But don't expect me to cook again anytime soon while you're here. This was just your lucky day."  
  
"That's ok, because my eggs are way better." Seth announced, grabbing Summer from behind.  
  
"In your dreams, Cohen." Summer giggled as she turned to face him, noticing Marissa's longing glare.  
  
"I don't really dream about eggs, Summer." Seth said, contemplatively. "Unless you're covered in them. Or serving them to me. Nude." He had obviously completely forgotten about their visitor until he followed Summer's gaze to Marissa, who was uncomfortably getting up from the kitchen table. "Not that we ever do that type of thing." Seth said, Summer automatically letting go of him and going back to the dishes.  
  
"I'm going to go," Marissa started, but shook her head, giving up. "Sleep."  
  
"Me too." Seth said, ready to follow, noticing Summer's menacing stare.  
  
"You," Summer screeched, pointing a sudsy dish at him. "Stay."  
  
Marissa threw Seth an apathetic look as she made her way upstairs, away from the fighting lovebirds.  
  
"Yes, Summer, darling?" Seth asked.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Ryan was fighting with Marissa?"  
  
"Because, I didn't know." Seth said confidently, but cracked his knuckles. Of course, he knew. Ryan told him everything, but he swore not to say a word.  
  
"Don't lie to me, Seth." Summer said sternly, putting away the last of the dishes. "Or else what happened last night, won't happen again, for a long, *long* time."  
  
Seth gulped, placing his hands around her once more. "They fight all the time, Summer, it's no big deal."  
  
"Marissa seems to think it's a big deal this time." Summer said wearily, "She came all the way here to escape it."  
  
Seth gave a concerned look upwards, where Marissa was just lying down on Charlotte's bed. From what he knew, Ryan and Marissa were constantly fighting, but they were still on good terms. Unless a very recent fight finally struck a chord with the two.  
  
"She even drank." Summer said. "I'm taking her for a girl's day out. She needs it."  
  
"But," Seth groaned. "I wanted to spend the day with you."  
  
"Well, you could come along and carry our bags for us." Summer said, smiling evilly.  
  
"Uh, no." Seth said quickly. "I forgot that um, Charlotte, I promised her that I would take her to the zoo. Yeah."  
  
"Kirsten could take the kids." Summer slipped her hand around his waist, pulling him in closer, so that her chest popped up against his, something he couldn't resist.  
  
"No, my mom? At the zoo? With children. Not smart, Summer, not smart."  
  
"Fine." Summer said, batting her eyelashes. "Can I have your credit card?"  
  
"Summer," Seth began, and she pressed up against him more, rendering him helpless.  
  
He took his wallet out of his pocket, which was bulging from arousal.  
  
Summer snatched it, sifting through the credit cards, grabbing the VISA she knew had the most cash on it.  
  
"I love these things." Summer said, pointing to her breasts and bounced off, much to the disappointment of Seth, who leaned back against the counter, mystified over the power Summer had over him.  
  
He then glanced at the phone, noticing a blinking red dot, which meant they had messages waiting to be heard.  
  
'I guess with Cooper being here and the fact that I completely tired out Summer last night, she forgot to check the messages.' Seth thought, with a crack of grin, as he pressed the flashing light.  
  
The recording started speaking, stating that the Cohen's had two new messages.  
  
Seth smiled excitedly. They really didn't know many people in Boston, so whoever left a message was either a ) a hang up, b ) a wrong number or c) an oc resident.  
  
"Hey, it's Ryan. Just wanted to see what's up. Call me back. Um, bye."  
  
Ryan. A man of so, few words.  
  
"Next message," The recording stated and Seth kept his ears keen.  
  
"Hi Seth." The voice screeched and he quickly jumped up in realization, glancing towards the stairway, where Summer had disappeared. "It's Anna. I think we should really talk about the other night. There is a lot to talk about. Please, call me back at this number," She continued to flirtatiously say the numbers as Seth frantically ran to the answering machine, trying to find the 'delete' button. "Oh and Seth, I love you. Say hi to Summer for me!"  
  
A loud beep followed and an abrupt 'end of messages' from his automated friend.  
  
Seth stared at the phone in shock, quickly pressing delete.  
  
"Hey, Seth, where are the keys to the car?" Summer's voice called.  
  
"Would you like to delete this message?" The answering machine asked him.  
  
Seth glanced at Summer, who appeared in the doorway, smiling sweetly at him.  
  
Yes, I'd like to delete this message, he thought.  
  
And delete Anna's existence for that matter.  
  
He pressed 'enter' and sighed as the automated voice told him his message was indeed, deleted.  
  
"Who called?" Summer asked.  
  
"Ryan." Seth said quickly. "I'll call him back later."  
  
"Where are your keys?" Summer asked again, adjusting the purse on her shoulders.  
  
"Here." Seth searched his pocket and produced his car keys for her. "Drive carefully."  
  
"Are you ok?" Summer said, raising her eyebrow.  
  
Before he could reply, Marissa came behind Summer, dragging her feet.  
  
"Are we doing this or what?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Coop, don't be such a downer. This will be so much fun!" Summer said brightly, pushing Marissa towards the door as she grabbed the keys from Seth.  
  
"Summer," Seth said quickly, grabbing her arm before she left. Marissa rolled her eyes at the couple and went on towards the car. "Do you like the luxuries we enjoy, Summer? Because, that credit card is not a toy."  
  
"Seth," Summer chided him, "I grew up in California. I think I know how a credit card works!" She kissed his lips quickly and he grabbed her arm again.  
  
Summer stared at him, crossing her arms, impatiently.  
  
"Seth, as a former shopaholic, I am well aware of what stress this is causing you; your credit card in my palm, but really, I'll be fine." She waved off his concern. "I'm well aware that we aren't in Newport. I'm just going to get some things for the kids." She kissed him again, hinting that she was done and ready to get going.  
  
"Socks." Seth said, giving up. "I need socks."  
  
"Ok, we'll be back in a few hours." Summer called as she climbed into the car, where Marissa was dozing off, restless and impatient. "With socks!"  
  
*******  
  
Summer let her cheerleader, award winning smile vanish as soon as Seth was back in the car.  
  
"Marissa!" She wailed, and the girl tumbled awake, eyeing Summer with concern.  
  
"What's wrong?" Marissa asked slowly, wondering if Anna had paid another visit to the household.  
  
Summer shuddered, starting the car up.  
  
"I was just thinking of how disappointed Seth is going to be when I max out his credit card on those Gucci shoes I was telling you about." Summer said, putting on her comfortable, evil grin.  
  
"Oh, I thought it was something serious." Marissa laughed.  
  
Summer looked at Marissa with shock. "What could be more serious then breaking my husband's heart after buying killer shoes that I'll wear, oh, once for 300 bucks, which is really a steal compared to Newport's prices?"  
  
Marissa shrugged as Summer pulled out of the driveway, ready to invade the mall.  
  
"I'm not going to worry about it, though." Summer said, patting the credit card in her pocket. "I mean, it's not like we're poor. And I'll just bribe him with sex. Or food. Either one works."  
  
Marissa kept silent as Summer babbled on about how Seth seems to enjoy her cooking more then her loving, which Marissa couldn't really care less about. All she kept thinking about was how she had heard Ryan's voice last night, leaving a message for Seth. The couple was too busy getting 'busy' to hear the phone ring. Marissa had made a run for it, thinking maybe Kirsten called and one of the kids may be sick or hurt, or something. But, thankfully, the machine picked up right before she did.  
  
His voice felt soothing, but scary at the same time.  
  
What would she have done if she had picked up?  
  
Oh, hey Ryan. It's your ex. Why didn't you tell Seth we broke up? Do you still love me? I love you.  
  
Could she be any more stupid? Marissa argued with herself that that's probably what she should have done. Salvage what they had, instead of sheepishly watching the answering machine as his voice boomed through it.  
  
His voice sounded unsure, but steady.  
  
One thing she did notice, as she glanced down at the phone she almost picked up.  
  
"Ocean Motel" was brightly displayed on the caller id.  
  
Something was up. Was he with another girl? But why would he call Seth if he was with another girl?  
  
Marissa had thought so much, she fell asleep, barely noticing that someone else was leaving a message.  
  
"And so, like, you would think that by wearing chocolate flavored panties we would be compromising. But no," Summer rolled her eyes. "Seth said it's not like *real* food. Let me tell you something, that boy has no idea what *real* food is."  
  
"Wait, chocolate flavored what. . ." Marissa grimaced.  
  
Summer blushed, but quickly made a sharp turn, causing both the girls to forget what had just been mentioned.  
  
"Yeah, I kind of acquired Seth's rambling over the years." Summer said. "It's annoying."  
  
Marissa nodded in agreement and both girls laughed as they pulled up to the Boston Harbor Mall, ready to shop till they would drop.  
  
Or max out Seth's VISA, whatever came first.  
  
******  
  
Why the fuck did Anna call him?  
  
And what the hell was with that message?  
  
Was she purposely trying to get Summer pissed at him?  
  
Dumb question, he thought.  
  
Easy answer - yes.  
  
Anna wanted Summer out of the picture.  
  
Seth thought about his uneasily as he picked up the phone, searching the caller id for Ryan's celll number and pressed 'talk', listening as it dialed.  
  
"Hello?" A groggy voice responded.  
  
"Atwood, it's me. And I have a huge problem."  
  
"Summer maxed out the visa again?"  
  
"Well, that's happening as we speak, but no. Anna's stalking me. She called me."  
  
"She called you?"  
  
"At home. And left a message. And ended it with a perky, 'say hi to Summer for me'."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"She's a home wrecker, it's official."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, Marissa's here."  
  
"Yeah, Jimmy called me to ask what was going on. So I figured."  
  
"What is going on, man?"  
  
"We broke up." Ryan said uncomfortably. "Three weeks ago."  
  
"Well," Seth's head was over flooding with thoughts. "Summer's taking her back to the airport now. Yup, back to Orange County." Seth tapped his fingers on the kitchen table, letting his plan unfold, "So, what are you doing this week, Ryan?"  
  
Ryan didn't answer.  
  
"Moping. I see. Ok, well why don't you come visit us? You need to get away from California, man, trust me. Boston air is so pure, it'll free your mind."  
  
"I don't know, planes, aren't my thing."  
  
"Nothing's, 'your' thing, Ryan."  
  
"True. Still. . ."  
  
"You're coming." Seth whined. "I miss you."  
  
"Fine." Ryan said, figuring Seth was right, Boston would do him some good. Getting away from California, from Orange County, from Newport, would do him good. Getting away from her. "Marissa's gone, right?"  
  
"So gone." Seth said, biting his lip and cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Ok, well I have to wait for Kirsten to get back and take over at work."  
  
"So, in two days then?" Seth asked excitedly.  
  
"Two days." Ryan confirmed, wondering if he was making a bad choice.  
  
"Later." Seth quickly hung up before Seth could change his mind.  
  
He was rubbing his hands together, congratulating himself at being so menacing and good willed when he heard the doorbell ring.  
  
He swung the door open, expecting to see his mother and kids, but instead found that tiny blonde, beaming up at him, seductively.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Anna, no." Seth said strongly. "That little thing you pulled with the message. That wasn't nice."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. I just," She started to tear. "I really need to talk."  
  
"Ok." Seth ushered her inside, making sure Summer was long gone. He closed the door behind her, "Let me talk first, because I have a hell of a lot to say to you, Anna Stern." 


	8. From Happy to Hate

{Love Song For No One}  
  
{A Sequel To Merry Christmas!}  
  
{Disclaimer} I own the OC and Seth Cohen. Oh, and I'm a pathological liar.  
  
{A/N} anti-anna in this chapter. lots of anti-anna in the future. Sorry to Anna fans! Also, get ready for some realllll drama real soon!  
  
{Chapter 8: From Happy to Hate}  
  
"Summer, can I ask you something?" Marissa asked her friend, furrowing her brow as she glanced at the rack of dresses in front of her.  
  
Summer nodded as they made their way towards the fitting rooms, carefully hanging up all the dresses she had picked out in Nordstrom's on the hanger inside one of the larger rooms.  
  
Marissa sat down on the tiny bench inside, staring at her own reflection in the body size mirror as Summer shut the door, locked it, and turned to her dresses, deciding which one to try on as she kicked off her heels.  
  
Marissa cleared her throat, watching Summer try on a dress, looking back into her own, pale face in the reflection.  
  
"You and Seth are like perfect." Marissa said unsurely, surprised at the words as they came out of her own mouth. She glared back down at her feet, too pained to see the skinny, awkward adult she had grown into. She never felt right in her own body, and looking at it was so painful for her. Self-image problems were so overdone and so cliché that she hated the fact that she even doubted her beauty, because she knew she wasn't exactly an ugly duckling. Everyone knew that, but she couldn't force those feelings of poor self image out of her mind. It had been a forever lasting problem.  
  
"That isn't a question." Summer said with a stern tone, forcing Marissa to stop fixating on her image. "And we are not perfect." Summer frowned a little, trying to suppress her smile as she slid on the next dress.  
  
"Your relationship is. Your life is." Marissa said, running a hand through her long hair, which was starting to stick to the back of her neck. She leaned back against the wall of the fitting room as Summer turned to face her, zipping up the side of the black dress she put on.  
  
Marissa grinned at the familiar placement of Summer's hands on her hips, glaring down at Marissa with fierce reprimanding eyes.  
  
"My life is not perfect." Summer said. "No one's life is perfect."  
  
"I just mean," Marissa straightened up even more, the muscles in her neck contracting and tensing up every few seconds. "You're happy, right?"  
  
Summer eased up a little, letting her hands slip down to her sides as she sat down next to her best friend on the bench. "I've never been happier."  
  
"And that's good." Marissa said, leaning her head against her friend's shoulder. "That's great." She clapped her hands down on her knees to confirm how happy she was for her happy friend but Summer saw right through it, which explained why Summer placed her arm around Marissa, hugging her tightly. "I'm jealous."  
  
"Jealous that I'm happy?" Summer asked in surprise. This very thought brought up battle wounds within Summer.  
  
How jealous she used to be of Julie Cooper's existence in Marissa's life when her own mother was never in her own.  
  
How jealous she was when Jimmy used to hug Marissa, so tightly, with such tender care, something that Summer's father rarely did.  
  
Jealous that Marissa didn't choose popularity, she just became it, while Summer struggled to keep up an image, flirt with the right boys, do things she wasn't very proud of, just to be at Marissa's level.  
  
Jealous that Marissa had Luke her whole life, when Summer had no one.  
  
And then jealous of Ryan.  
  
But all that had stopped when she became involved with Seth.  
  
Summer's jealousy wore off with the rest of the icy layer of her heart. Because of Seth. Without him, she'd still be that petty, envious bitch of a friend she once was.  
  
"You know, if anything ever happened to Seth, I don't know what I would do." Summer said softly, saying her own thoughts out loud.  
  
Marissa stared blankly at how raw the emotional tension was between them and Summer snapped out of it, smiling abruptly as she stood up.  
  
"But don't tell him that." Summer said, covering it up with a laugh and a shrug. "I don't really like any of these dresses. In fact," Summer said as she quickly got back into her own clothes, "I don't really feel like shopping. Let's do something else."  
  
"Like what?" Marissa asked, lifting her head up to once again catch her reflection.  
  
Summer kneeled next to Marissa, squeezing her friend's knee as she did so to get her out of her daze. "I know what we should do! It's something we haven't done since high school!"  
  
"Get drunk and be slutty?" Marissa said with a sarcastic laugh as they exited the dressing room.  
  
Summer pushed open the door to the parking lot, frowning. "What are you talking about? I do that every night of my life." She laughed as they climbed into the car, surprisingly bagless.  
  
"Thanks, Sum." Marissa said, giving her a tiny hug before she buckled up.  
  
"I try." Summer said, squinting her eyes tightly before either of then could shed a tear. "Ew, we're like having a moment."  
  
"Correction, we *were* having a moment." Marissa laughed.  
  
Summer let out a laugh and a grin, "Seth's right. I do ruin moments."  
  
"You're a moment ruiner." Marissa nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but Coop," Summer said with an edge in her tone, "Some moments are made to be ruined."  
  
***********  
  
Usually, when someone drops by the Cohen's household in Boston, Seth would offer them a seat, to take their coat, a drink.  
  
But with every step further into the house the annoying blonde had participated in, he felt something deep inside of him, something that usually was never there.  
  
Hate.  
  
He hated Anna.  
  
Or at least, what she was trying to do.  
  
Which is why he didn't hold back with his guest that day. He let her have it.  
  
"So, what is it that you need to tell me, Seth?" Anna asked, looking up at him innocently from the couch in his living room.  
  
He sat down across from her, folding his arms across his chest as he sighed deeply, trying to calm down the rising anger within him.  
  
"You need to stop this." Seth said firmly, making sure he locked eye contact with her. "Stop visiting me at work. Stop calling my house. Stop seeing me, period."  
  
"But, Seth, I love you." She said this with such trite innocence and passion that he had to completely over ride that feeling of guilt in his chest as he breathed in again, with a malevolent look Anna had never seen before from Seth Cohen. "Oh, baby, what has she done to you?" She stood up slowly, his eyes watching hers intensely as she came up to his chair.  
  
"You may think you love me, Anna. But you don't." He stood up, noticing how close she had come. Their heads were thisclose to practically knocking into each other, their lips, mere inches apart. "And even if you did," Before he could finish, the phone rang and he jumped in appreciation and ran to it. Anna sat back down on her spot on the couch, pulling out a mirror, checking her hair as Seth answered the phone.  
  
"Seth, I talked to Kirsten, and she said I could come out today if I wanted to."  
  
"Listen, Ry, that's a great idea, but, um, Anna's here."  
  
"Oh." Ryan's voice dwindled a little. "Why?"  
  
"Apparently, she's in love with me." Seth said nonchalantly, "But then again, who isn't?"  
  
"You better get rid of her, then." Ryan said without a trace of humor and hung up.  
  
"Easier said then done." Seth muttered as he hung up the phone.  
  
"Was that her?" Anna asked as she closed her mirror, the click of the cosmetic case echoing throughout the house.  
  
"If by her, you mean my wife, Summer, then no, that wasn't her." Seth said firmly, leaning against his chair. "Now, Anna, as I was saying,"  
  
"Seth, hear me out, ok?" She pouted her lips and he nodded in defeat and agony. "For the past four years of my life, I have tried everything to get over you. I found boys who looked like you, acted like you, dressed like you, but none of them *were* you. You're one of a kind. And so am I." Anna stood up. "Summer doesn't deserve you."  
  
"Anna, that's ridiculous." Seth spat out. "If anything, I don't deserve her."  
  
"Seth!" Anna shrieked, causing him to jerk slightly as she stood up. "I'm not going to leave until you realize that I'm the one for you!"  
  
"Anna, that's just not going to happen, I'm in love with Summer. I'm married to Summer; I have two, beautiful kids with Summer." He looked at her with slight apathy as her eyes drifted to the doorway.  
  
"So, you feel nothing for me?" She moved in closer, close enough for him to feel her breath on his neck, all his tiny hairs screeching upward with chills.  
  
"Anna, even when we were dating, I felt nothing." He stared straight into her, realizing her little mind games of seduction. She looked at him, horrified at his reaction. "It's always been Summer."  
  
Anna stared blankly, muttering something inaudible to Seth's ears.  
  
She grabbed her purse from the couch, then turned to glare at him some more.  
  
"You're going to pay for this." She said, threat and pain dying in her throat.  
  
Seth couldn't help but laugh. "Pay for what, Anna? For telling the truth?"  
  
"For making me fall in love with you. For making me believe that I should be," She corrected herself with a shake of her head, "That I am the one for you."  
  
"I never *made* you fall in love with me, Anna." Seth said, opening the door for her. "You're the only person who you should blame for that."  
  
She let out a brief shriek at his comment and struggled out the door, her eyes tearing slightly. How stupid could she be? Groveling all over Seth? He was a married man for god's sake. She was so pathetic, so immature.  
  
"Anna," Seth embraced her gently as the tears rolled down her cheeks. He hated her, but he couldn't let her leave like a train wreck. "You'll find someone."  
  
"I thought I did." She said, looking up at him with remorse. "I won't bother you anymore, Seth." She grinned to herself at these words. She never really planned on 'bothering' Seth anyway. He wasn't the one she had a problem with.  
  
"Thanks." He let go of her and watched her slip into her car. "And Anna," He called out to her as she started to start the car up. She looked up at him, fake, teary eyed and struggling not to cry. "Nevermind." She smiled at him, with a false, yet genuine flush to it and left.  
  
Seth went back inside the house, shifting his feet around with frustration.  
  
He was going to warn her.  
  
That if she tried to pull any more stunts on Summer or anything, that she would be the one paying for it.  
  
But for a split second, his usual, calm, neutral self had remerged.  
  
But the anger was still there, numbing his insides.  
  
Seth tried to shrug it away, but that didn't work either.  
  
This anger was something new, something fresh, and he wasn't sure how to deal with it or how to make it go away. Or even if it was bad or good. Only time would tell.  
  
A/N: Preview of the Next Chapter: Summer and Marissa do some more female bonding, but will Ryan's surprise appearance ruin the fun? And how will Summer react when she finds out that Seth invited Ryan in the first place? Plus, Seth's anger becomes slightly out of control when he takes Ryan out on the town for some male bonding, getting drunk and feisty with that certain blonde we all love to hate. And lastly, some real drama ensues when one of the kids is harmed by that very same blonde. When will the drama end? Never. Basically, that means the next few chapters are going to be very dreary and sad, with lots of overdone drama, that I love to do, as you all know. But don't worry, I will still have some leftover sap for the end of this tale! 


	9. Traditional

{Love Song For No One}  
  
{A Sequel To Merry Christmas!}  
  
{Disclaimer} I own the OC and Seth Cohen. Oh, and I'm a pathological liar.  
  
{A/N} OK ANNA IS JUST EVIL IN THIS CHAPTER hope you enjoy it. there's some funny drunkenness, then some maddd drama. .. so you can hate it/love it.. whatever. just review!  
  
{Chapter 9: Traditional}  
  
"Summer, please tell me what activity you're planning for us tonight!" Marissa whined as Summer jumped off her giant king size bed and walked over to her dresser, pulling out one of Seth's novelty tee shirts that she used as pajamas.  
  
The only thing these crappy rags are worth keeping for, she thought, as she pulled it over her tank top, breathing in the scents of Seth Cohen.  
  
"Well," Summer said dramatically, cocking her head at Marissa, "First, we need to get in our pajamas. Then, we need to get lots of junk food. Lastly," Summer grinned as she ducked underneath the bed and came back out with one of those plastic storage boxes.  
  
"You mean?" Marissa exclaimed as she jumped off the bed, kneeling down by Summer, who had opened the box, revealing it's treasure within.  
  
The contents of the box practically glowed in front of Marissa's eyes.  
  
"It's the perfect time for *the* box." Summer said, standing up again as Marissa sifted through it's items, mesmerized.  
  
"I can't believe you still have," Marissa grinned up at Summer, "*the* box!"  
  
Summer changed into Seth's pajama pants as well, brushing her hair up into a ponytail.  
  
"Go change and I'll go set up," Summer said as she put the lid back on the box and picked it up, heading towards the bedroom door, "*the* box." Summer jumped up and down enthusiastically, grinning all the way down the staircase.  
  
Marissa ran towards Charlotte's bedroom to sift through her duffel bag for her pajamas, the cute blue striped ones, and started to change so quickly, she practically tripped over herself.  
  
******  
  
"What is that?" Seth asked, pointing a fork at Summer from the kitchen.  
  
Summer smiled, holding up the box in her hands, before placing it down on the kitchen counter. She began gathering various boxes of cookies and chips and a few beers and placed them all on a tray as Seth answered her own question.  
  
"Is she really that sad that you need," He rolled his eyes at their tradition, "*the* box?"  
  
"*The* box is not only for sad days. It's also for bad days, mad days," Seth hushed her as he opened the box, pulling out the pink piece of paper on the top, continuing her sentence as he read off the paper.  
  
"Sick, tired, and crappy days." He said, placing the paper back in the box.  
  
"You're just pissed because you can't be part of *the* box!" Summer huffed, grabbing the box and motioning for Seth to take the tray of food after her.  
  
"Yeah, Sum, that's it. I really want to sit around on my ass, eating TV, playing video games, watching movies, and doing my nails." He scratched his head as he placed the tray on the coffee table and Summer went to the floor with the box. "Actually, except for the nail painting part, that isn't so bad. Can I play?"  
  
Summer looked up at him with a glare and he got the picture, grabbing a chip and making his way back to his lunch in the kitchen.  
  
Summer glanced at the beers quickly, opening one up for herself, "Seth, the kids will be out with Kirsten all day, right?"  
  
"Yes, dear." Seth said, a clash of plates coming from the kitchen. "Feel free to get wasted." He said as he came into the living room, noticing her beer.  
  
"Ok, I'm ready!" Marissa said as she bounced down the stairs. She fell down on the carpeted floor next to Summer, planting one hand on a beer, the other in a bowl of cookies.  
  
Summer was ready to pop one of the videos into the TV, before she looked up at Seth, who rolled his eyes in return.  
  
"Fine, I'm leaving. You two do your stupid 'box' traditions. Is it a lesbian thing? Is that why I can never stay?"  
  
"You can't stay," Summer pouted, "Wait. You've read the rule sheet. You can't stay because you have a penis and the number one rule is that no one with a member, can be a member!" Summer giggled, sipping down some beer.  
  
"You guys started this in what grade?" Seth asked impatiently, making his way upstairs.  
  
"Third." Marissa announced, ushering Summer to get the party started. "Later, Seth!"  
  
Seth groaned and stomped upstairs as the 'box' festivities went under way.  
  
Marissa went back to the couch, smiling happily.  
  
"Ok, so what movie do you want to watch first?" Summer asked, sifting through the titles in the box. "Say Anything, Heathers, Now and Then, Bring It On. . ." These were some of Marissa and Summer's favorite movies throughout the years.  
  
Back in the true days of 'the' box, Summer and Marissa would annually add things to their collection. New shades of nail polish, new movies, new video games, new magazines. Whatever was appropriate to considered a part of 'the' box.  
  
'The' box all started back in third grade, as Marissa had said earlier.  
  
That was the year Summer's mom had left, and on one of those sneak overs, a sleep over in which neither of their parents knew about it, Marissa grabbed that plastic box and declared it 'the' box to stop Summer from breaking down. It had worked. They put in their favorite movies at the time, Beauty and The Beast and other Disney classics, some American Girl Magazines, obnoxiously pink nail polish, and classic Mario video games. Their favorite things all in one place. Ever since that night, whenever Marissa had a fight with her parents, Summer was missing her mother, or either had boy problems, they'd pull out 'the' box. They even created a set of rules for 'the' box and one day, Summer planned on giving Charlotte sole procession of 'the' box. It was tradition and a symbol of how much Summer and Marissa loved each other. In a platonic way, contrary to Seth's beliefs.  
  
Seth and Ryan were always dying to know what was in 'the' box as if it were some sort of holder to the secret of life; or women. But no, it was just a collection of fun things to do, to forget about your present day drama and relax.  
  
Summer decided upon Bring It On, popping in the tape, shoving a handful of chips in her mouth, and sitting down comfortably next to Marissa.  
  
"You do realize it's three o'clock in the afternoon and were chugging beer in our pajamas." Summer said whimsically, taking a sip.  
  
Marissa nodded, shrugging, watching the opening sequence of the movie.  
  
Marissa smiled at her friend, who in the end, was still the Summer Roberts she knew and loved.  
  
*************  
  
Why did he have this huge pit in his stomach?  
  
Why did he feel like going to Boston was so *not* the right thing to do, even though countless minutes of persuasion from Seth and Kirsten seemed to make it feel right.  
  
Why did Kirsten let him get off work so easily?  
  
She practically insisted he get down to Boston.  
  
"Sir, do you need anything?" A flight attendant asked sweetly, noticing his grip on the seat.  
  
"I hate flying." Ryan muttered and she nodded, leaving him be.  
  
Ok, that would explain the huge pit in his stomach. The fact that he was hundreds of feet up in the air. According to the captain, they were a good 30 minutes away from the Boston Airport, and his knees were shaking incessantly. He couldn't wait to relax his feet on the ground again.  
  
************  
  
"God, I love that movie!" Summer squealed, practically tripping as she shoved a cookie deep into her throat and dropped her second bottle of beer onto the table. Thank god, it was bone dry, she thought as it clinked against the wood. She got up, pretending to sway imaginery pom poms in the air, imitating Bring It On.  
  
"I always wanted to be a cheerleader!" Marissa said, taking the last sip from her fourth bottle. Summer, before she had begun to get a little tipsy, was going to apologize to Marissa for bringing out beer when she knew she had quit, but soon realized that Marissa was in full swing when it came to alcohol consumption, and quickly joined that party.  
  
Marissa and Summer pranced around the room as the credits rolled down the screen.  
  
"Oops!" Summer screamed as she knocked her head against the wall unit, then fell down onto the floor, like a child.  
  
"Sum, are you okay?" Marissa asked, falling down to her side.  
  
"What the hell was that noise? Are you two having crazy sex again?" Seth called from upstairs, not wanting to interrupt their little girl's night in.  
  
"Seth!" Summer bounced back up, leaving Marissa to tumble over and sigh, and ran to the staircase.  
  
Seth watched Summer, who was swaying gently, and upon smelling the stench, he couldn't help but let out a smile.  
  
"Seth, I love you!" Summer screamed up to him. "I don't say it, but I do!"  
  
"I know." Seth came down the stairs slowly, grabbing her waist before she fell back down. "How many beers did you drink sweetie?"  
  
Summer held up her hand, flashing her fingers up and deciding upon 5.  
  
Seth watched her cautiously, dragging her to the couch and letting her collapse there, making sure he didn't trip over Marissa's long, slender leg that were sprawled on the floor.  
  
Marissa sat up and burped, causing Summer to erupt in giggles.  
  
Seth gave her a weary look, turning towards the coffee table, searching the mess.  
  
Six empty bottles. One by Marissa's arm.  
  
"Marissa, now I know you didn't just have one beer. Summer, how many beers did you drink?" He turned back to his wife, who threw her head into his shoulder.  
  
"You smell good!" She smiled, melting his heart. "This shirt," She pointed to the shirt she was wearing, which happened to be his, "I love this shirt!"  
  
"You hate that shirt." Seth said point blank, smiling at Summer's confused expression.  
  
"Cohen, when are you going to learn? Everything I say is backwards. So when I say hate, I mean love. And when I say no, I mean yes!"  
  
Seth kissed her forehead gently. "I love you, I really do, but I just want to know how many beers you drank."  
  
"Wait." Summer paused, scratching her head for an answer. "When you say love, do you mean hate? Do you hate me, Seth?" She grabbed his arms, draping them around her waist so he could feel the slightest bit of her skin by her midriff. She threw him a drunken, seductive look.  
  
"Summer, unlike you, I don't complicate things by using opposites. I say only the truth."  
  
Summer sighed, seemingly bored with this reply and dropped his hands. "Two."  
  
"Huh?" Seth looked back at her.  
  
"Two beers." She grinned and Seth leaned in to kiss her, but she let out an enormous burp, then quickly covered it with giggles.  
  
Marissa jolted up again, laughing.  
  
"That means you had five." Seth said to Marissa and she shrugged it off, falling back to the floor.  
  
"Great, so I get to play Ryan's role tonight." Seth said, which meant keeping after a drunken Marissa.  
  
The doorbell rang and Seth shot to his feet, making sure Summer landed on the pillow of the couch, not the floor and ran to the door, thinking it might be Ms. Stern.  
  
He opened the door instead, to see an unfamiliar woman, yet very familiar at the same time. Something about her eyes, and nose, reminded him of something so close to him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.  
  
"Hi, I'm," The strange woman started, interrupted by a drunk Marissa who came up behind Seth, hugging him.  
  
"Why are you here?" Marissa asked loudly, which caused Summer to giggle and ask who it was.  
  
"I'm sorry, their a little," Seth started, stumbling slightly.  
  
"Drunk?" The woman laughed. "I'll come back later."  
  
Marissa slammed the door in her face before Seth could say anything.  
  
"That's the bad lady. Don't talk to her." Marissa said firmly, making her way back to Summer, bumping into walls on her way.  
  
Seth ignored this as the doorbell rang again and his mother appeared, with the kids in tow.  
  
"Mom, this is so not a good time for you to be coming home!" Seth screeched as Charlotte and Dylan ran to their mother.  
  
"Mommy!" Charlotte screamed and Summer screamed back.  
  
"Dylan!" She hugged Charlotte tight, confusing the tiny girl. She let go and hugged Dyaln, "I love you Charlotte!"  
  
"You smell funny, Mommy." Dylan said gently, Charlotte giving her mother a strange look.  
  
Summer and Marissa fell over in laughter.  
  
"Mommy doesn't feel too good right now." Seth said, hugging his children and watching Kirsten's glare break into laughter.  
  
"Kids, why don't we go get some ice cream? I don't want you guys to catch whatever your mommy has."  
  
"Yeah, cause what Mommy has is *real* contagious." Charlotte said knowingly, buttoning her coat up again.  
  
"What does Mommy have?" Dylan asked, pulling on Charlotte's arm.  
  
"You're too young to understand." Charlotte said, swaying past him.  
  
"No, *you're* too young to understand!" This was Dylan's way of a 'comeback'. Anything Charlotte said to him that was slightly demoralizing, he would reply, 'no, you. . .' It was cute, pathetic, and so much like his father.  
  
"Come on, kids." Kirsten grabbed the children and rushed them out the door. "Seth, sober them up."  
  
"I'll do my best." He said, shutting the door again.  
  
*************  
  
"Uncle Ryan!" Charlotte screamed, jumping into the arms of Ryan as he stepped out of the cab and onto the Cohen's pavement.  
  
Kirsten glanced at Ryan, smiling with slight dismay, "Perfect timing." She whispered and Ryan threw her a dubious look as they hugged.  
  
"Go on inside." Kirsten said, thinking that it was too bad she would miss out on all the drama about to take place.  
  
Ryan cast this aside and rang the doorbell.  
  
***********  
  
"What?" Seth said furiously as he opened the door for the third time in the past ten minutes. "Ryan!"  
  
He shoved Ryan into a man hug, ushering him inside, but then smacked himself.  
  
He wanted Ryan and Marissa to reunite. But not when she was drunk. And burping.  
  
"Hey, where's the wife?" Ryan asked, and Summer shot up in the air from the couch, Marissa was lying on the floor once again, and her long legs were barely visible from where Seth and Ryan were standing.  
  
"Atwood, Ryan!" Summer screamed and threw her arms around him, making him stagger slightly.  
  
Ryan looked at her, surprised and quickly smelled the alcohol behind it.  
  
"Wow, Sum, I never realized you liked Ryan so much." Seth said, picking her up off of him.  
  
"Opposites, Cohen, remember?" She rolled her eyes and then quickly changed to batting her eyelashes at him, frantically spinning around the room as she did so. "Oh no!" She looked back at the couch and then gave Seth a frantic look. "He's here! And so is. . ." Her eyes led back to the couch.  
  
Seth laughed nervously, "Summer has a low tolerance for alchol and well, um, she talks crazy when she's wasted." He picked Summer up off her feet. "Let's get you up to bed, my little mental patient."  
  
"Ohhhh!" Summer giggled, swatting her arms, practically smacking Ryan. "Can we play doctor?"  
  
Ryan grimaced at this, with more of Seth's nervous laughing, and he ran her upstairs.  
  
Ryan placed his bag down on the couch, rubbing his eyes gently.  
  
The flight was hell; but he was still in one piece.  
  
The doorbell rang at once, and Ryan, noticing that Seth was still upstairs, probably 'playing doctor', answered it.  
  
"Ryan?" Anna blinked, wrapping her arms around him, but sulked back into her position when he didn't return the greeting.  
  
"Seth and Summer are having sex. Upstairs. Come back, later." Ryan glared down at her. "Much later."  
  
"I came to see Marissa, actually." Anna said, ignoring his comment and Ryan threw her snide filled glance.  
  
Anna stretched her arm up, pleased to see Marissa pop up from underneath the couch at the mention of her name.  
  
She walked over, but Ryan didn't notice and stared at Anna, tempting her to try to come in.  
  
"Marissa went home. So should you." Ryan crossed his arms in front of him.  
  
"Anna?" A voice mumbled behind him.  
  
He didn't need to turn around to know that voice.  
  
He knew that voice, oh so well.  
  
She came close next to him, breathing gently, lying her hand on his shoulder to steady herself. "Didn't I tell you off already? Leave. No one wants you here."  
  
"You're right." Anna grinned, happy that she had accomplished some sort of damage. "I'll go now." She felt the door slam in her face, due to Marissa, and walked up the street towards the ice cream shoppe, happy as a kid.  
  
*************  
  
Was she really standing right next to him?  
  
Was that really her breath against his?  
  
Was that really her arm lying lifelessly on his?  
  
Marissa blanked out for a second, then lifted her head up and stared into Ryan's eyes for what seemed like forever.  
  
"You're here." She said quietly, tears welling up in her eyes. "I wished for this." She quickly passed out in Ryan's arms, and he stroked her hair, not sure what to think or do.  
  
He laid Marissa down on the couch, carefully and went to the staircase.  
  
"Seth Cohen, get your ass down here!" Ryan roared.  
  
************  
  
Was that Kirsten Cohen?  
  
Yes, it was.  
  
But she hadn't seen her just yet.  
  
Anna walked right past the table where Kirsten was sitting with her two grandchildren, as they licked their sundaes. She went up to the counter, ready to place her order when she heard the girl announce that she was going to the bathroom. Kirsten offered to come, but she refused saying she was a big girl now.  
  
Anna watched with glee as Summer's mini me trailed off into the bathroom and followed her inside.  
  
Charlotte went to one of the stalls, did her business, and saw a slightly eerie, slightly pretty blonde looking at her, by the sinks and mirrors.  
  
"Sweetie, are you by any chance related to Summer Cohen?" The blonde asked.  
  
"That's my Mommy." Charlotte said with pride, washing her hands.  
  
"I knew you had to be Summer's little girl. You look just like her. I was a good friend of your mother's back in high school." Anna hugged the tiny girl, uncomfortably.  
  
"I thought that Mommy's only friends were Aunt Marissa, Uncle Ryan, and my daddy." Charlotte said, noticing that Anna still had her arm around her.  
  
"I'm Anna. What's your name?"  
  
"Charlotte."  
  
"What a pretty name!" Anna squealed, smiling gently. "You were the one who was a mistake, right?"  
  
Charlotte's jaw dropped and she stared at Anna, dumbfounded.  
  
"That's right. Summer found out she had you and left your daddy. She caused your daddy so much pain. Good thing I was there to help him." Anna smiled to herself, giggling at Charlotte, who started to pull away, still in shock of these words.  
  
"I have to go back to my grandmother now." Charlotte said, but Anna kept her gaze locked on her, not letting go.  
  
"You must feel really guilty. Because of you, your mother lost everything. I mean, she had to drop out of school, lose her boyfriend, and live like a poor person. Good thing that you guys have lots of money now."  
  
"I have to go. . ." Charlotte said again, tears welling up inside of her. She pushed again, but Anna kept her grip on the girl.  
  
"I wonder why your mommy has so much money now?" Anna said maliciously. "I guess it's all those men she's been seeing."  
  
"My daddy has a good job." Charlotte said, defensively, hoping that Kirsten would realize it really didn't take her that long to go to the bathroom.  
  
"Sure he does. Your father's amazing. Especially in the bedroom." Anna hissed, dropping Charlotte's arm finally, as the girl broke into tears. "Is that your brother, sitting with you at the table?"  
  
Charlotte nodded, not being able to move.  
  
"They must love him so much more then you. *He* didn't ruin *their* lives."  
  
Charlotte sniffled and glared up at this girl, not sure of what to say.  
  
"My parents love me." Charlotte said violently and ran into one of the stalls, praying that Anna would leave her alone.  
  
"If you say so." Anna smiled to herself and opened the door to the bathrooms, "Say hi to your dad for me!"  
  
Charlotte couldn't hear this though, as the sounds of her own tears were muffled.  
  
Kirsten came in a few minutes afterwards, demanding to know why Charlotte was crying, but Charlotte just sniffled, saying that she missed her mother, and silently wondered if her mother even missed her. 


	10. Love Song For No One

{Love Song For No One}  
  
{A Sequel To Merry Christmas!}  
  
{Disclaimer} I own the OC and Seth Cohen. Oh, and I'm a pathological liar.  
  
{A/N} Ok. I think this chapter is pretty good!! The song belongs to John Mayer. And I know there's a lot of mushyness, but I wanted to squeeze that before Seth/Summer start fighting. And they will. Next chapter. Anyway, I like this chapter a lot. I really like the whole Charlotte/Ryan thing. I'm hoping to have her confide in him a lot more. Marissa and Ryan will fight ANNA TOGETHER! yes. maybe? I make no sense.. so read! and review!  
  
{Chapter 10: Love Song For No One}  
  
"Seth, sing to me!" Summer screamed as she was dropped on the bed and Seth helped her slip under the covers.  
  
Seth sighed, wondering how Ryan could have dealt with this so many times, a few years back.  
  
"Cohen," Summer muttered as she placed her head down on the pillow, rubbing her forehead, which was beginning to ache. "Sing."  
  
"I'm not singing, Summer. I need to go talk to Ryan before Marissa does." He let go of her hand, tucking her in, but she kicked back.  
  
"I said sing!" She screamed so hard, he could feel the sting of her words on his face, and he fell down on top of her in the bed, sighing all over the place.  
  
Summer erupted into laughs, heaving him off of her and crossing her arms.  
  
"What should I sing, princess?" Seth asked, his words slightly muffled by a mouthful of Summer's hair.  
  
He leaned up and looked at her, patiently, with growing impatience.  
  
"Our song." Summer clapped her hands and placed her hand on the cd player on Seth's nightstand, pressing play and landing on track 8 of her favorite cd, which Marissa was listening to her beforehand. "Now sing to the music." She closed her eyes as the guitar started and Seth glanced towards the door of the bedroom, blushing slightly.  
  
He cleared his throat, hoping Marissa and Ryan were both out of earshot.  
  
They had done this plenty of times before.  
  
In fact, whenever Summer was upset, moody, mad at him, this very action would do the trick and they'd be cuddling till dawn.  
  
He secretly loved the song and loved to sing to her.  
  
But in true Summer fashion, he pretended to hate it.  
  
It was the opposite, after all.  
  
Summer closed her eyes, feeling her senses come back to her as the last taste of alcohol drained from her memory and lips. She started to drift to sleep, but was quickly awakened by Seth's voice, whispering in her ear, and his hand, gently stroking the back of her neck.  
  
"You want me to sing?" Seth whispered and she nodded, triumphantly.  
  
Seth sighed as the words came to him, and the singer started to croon.  
He gripped her tighter, feeling every breath as he whispered song lyrics, half singing, half speaking, "Staying home alone on a Friday,"  
  
"Can't hear you!" Summer shouted, laughing afterwards.  
  
Seth let his voice crack and sang loudly, "Flat on the floor, looking back on old love, or lack thereof!"  
  
Summer nuzzled a grin into his shoulder as he hushed into a sexy whisper again, playing with her hair, "After all the crushes are faded, and all my wishful thinking was wrong, I'm jaded, I hate it."  
  
Summer broke in, singing loudly, staring into his eyes, "I'm tired of being alone, so hurry up and get here. . ."  
  
"So tired of being alone, so hurry up and get here." Seth whispered back to her screams and kissed her neck as she continued.  
  
"Searching all my days just to find you, I'm not sure who I'm looking for, I'll know it; when I see you." Summer paused, bringing her eyes to his once again and rolled her eyes back, dreamingly as he finished the verse for her.  
  
"Until then, I'll hide in my bedroom, staying up all night just to write, a love song for no one," He let his voice break out of the whisper and started to scream and stood up, still holding her hands.  
  
She let out an enormous laugh, the kind of laugh and smile that made Seth fall madly in love with her, over and over again.  
  
He fell back down onto the bed, kissing her deeply as John Mayer took over the singing.  
  
[ I could have met you in a sandbox]  
  
[I could have passed you on the sidewalk]  
  
[Could I have missed my chance and watched you walk away?]  
  
[Oh, no way]  
  
Summer let Seth's tongue glide against hers, the taste of sweat and alcohol mixing into one. They were so into it, that they completely dismissed Ryan screaming for Seth to come downstairs. They forgot about kids; Kirsten; Marissa; Anna; everything.  
  
The chorus repeated again as they parted lips and Seth sighed, hearing Ryan scream again.  
  
Summer kissed Seth's forehead, signaling for him to go.  
  
She felt better now and was ready for a nap.  
  
[You'll be so good]  
  
Seth heard John Mayer's words spill out from the stereo and whispered the next line into Summer's ear before getting up.  
  
"You'll be so good for me."  
  
****************  
  
"Seth!" Ryan screamed for a third time, afraid to take the trip upstairs, in case him and Summer actually WERE playing doctor.  
  
"Here!" Seth screamed as he bolted down the stairs, a goofy grin spread across his face.  
  
"How was your visit to the doctor?" Ryan said, dripping with sarcasm as he took a deep breath.  
  
"Huh?" Seth rolled his eyes as he picked up on the joke. "We were just singing."  
  
"Is that what you call it these days?" Ryan laughed, noticing Seth's innocent look, "Ok," He stopped laughing and stared at Seth, "Singing?"  
  
"Don't ask." Seth said, glowing red as he saw Marissa kicking the couch apart.  
  
"Don't worry, we already found each other." Ryan said, throwing a look towards Marissa. "Why did you lie to me?"  
  
"Lie? I didn't lie." Seth said quickly as he motioned Ryan to follow him to the kitchen.  
  
All of this was making him hungry and it was so much easier to deal with things when you had food in your mouth.  
  
Ryan trailed behind, staring holes into Seth as they sat down, Seth unpeeling a banana from the fruit bowl.  
  
"You told me Marissa was gone." Ryan said, a bit of anger rising.  
  
"Oh," Seth said blankly. "That."  
  
Ryan rolled his eyes, realizing Seth's plan and straightened himself up. "Just be thankful she's drunk. Hopefully, she won't remember I was even here."  
  
"You're going to leave?" Seth asked with dismay as he choked on banana pieces.  
  
"I can't stay if she's here." Ryan said, letting his head fall down to the counter with despair.  
  
"Listen, Ryan, I'm sorry I didn't tell you she was here. But, dude, maybe if you talk things out," Seth urged, but Ryan threw his head up, tensing immediately. "Or not."  
  
"There's no use talking to a wall." Ryan mumbled, dusting off his pants as he stood up. "I have major jet lag, can I crash somewhere?"  
  
"There's a whole other couch in the living room." Seth said, chewing. "You know, the one without the drunken ex on it."  
  
"Is there somewhere *else* I can crash?"  
  
"You can sleep in Charlotte's room, if you'd like." Seth said, leading him upstairs. "I'm going to take a nap as well. There has been way too much excitement around this house today. It's that Marissa. Trouble always seems to follow that one," Seth paused his rambling at Ryan's dirty glare, "And by trouble, I mean happiness."  
  
Ryan nodded a 'yea, sure' and slipped into Charlotte's bedroom as Seth slipped into his own.  
  
**********  
  
"Aunt Mawissa!" Dylan's voice screamed into her ear, followed by two grabby hands and a wobbly body lying on top of her. She wrapped her arms around baby Dylan, who had grown up so much since the last time she saw him and opened her eyes. She regret that instantly, as the bright lights that Kirsten flicked on burned her eyes. Hangover. Major hangover. She wondered if Summer was doing as badly as she was. Then again, she drank much more then Summer did.  
  
"Feeling better, Marissa?" Kirsten asked with a laugh.  
  
"I was," Marissa sighed, sitting up with Dylan in her lap. "Until I opened my eyes."  
  
"Here." Kirsten passed a bottle of Tylenol and Poland Spring Marissa's way.  
  
Marissa smiled graciously as Dylan crawled towards Charlotte, who was sitting on the other couch, on top of Seth, watching cartoons.  
  
Charlotte looked slightly distraught, a look Marissa could instantly place on her own face.  
  
"Morning sleepyhead." Seth called to Marissa, his eyes glued to the TV as he stroked Charlotte's brown hair.  
  
Charlotte pulled away gently, but Seth didn't really notice.  
  
Marissa groaned as she stretched her arms upward, "Is it morning already?"  
  
"Eight in the AM, to be exact." Summer's voice boomed from the kitchen, in which her body followed, smiling as she curled up next to Marissa, both of them laughing. "Let's not drink that much, ever again."  
  
"Agreed." Marissa said, clutching her forehead. Her hangover was nothing compared to prior ones, but she didn't say anything about that to Summer. "Why are you all up so early?"  
  
"This is when Dylan wakes up." Summer grinned, grabbing Dylan from the floor, giggling with him as she tickled his stomach.  
  
Marissa noticed Charlotte glare at them from the corner of her ear.  
  
"And the Dylan wakes up everyone else." Kirsten said.  
  
Marissa nodded in understanding, smiling at the little boy in Summer's lap.  
  
"So, um, Marissa, do you remember anything from last night?" Seth asked gently, the corners of his mouth curving into a grin. He looped his arm around Charlotte, but she resisted, pushing herself off of Seth and heading upstairs to her bedroom.  
  
Summer and Seth glanced at each other at Charlotte's mood, ever so slightly until Marissa spoke up.  
  
"Not really." Marissa laughed whole heartedly.  
  
"Same here." Summer said, laughing.  
  
"Well," Seth laughed dryly. "That's good."  
  
"Really good." Kirsten said, a smile escaping her. Summer and Marissa glanced at the two with confused expression and Seth burst out into a nervous laugh. "Dylan, baby, why don't we get you dressed and we'll go to the park?"  
  
Dylan jumped off of Summer, happy at this offer, grabbing Kirsten's hand and they went upstairs.  
  
"What's so funny, Cohen?" Summer said, shutting off the TV.  
  
"I was watching that!" Seth screamed, still laughing.  
  
"It was a cartoon!" Summer squealed, remembering countless arguments over how anime was made for adults, and that was a cartoon. "Made for kids!"  
  
"Well, I'm just a kid at heart I guess." He grabbed Summer and pulled her in for a sloppy kiss, making Marissa cringe.  
  
"Could you guys be any more mushy?" Marissa said, gagging.  
  
"Wow, Marissa, you're perky in the morning." Seth said, rolling his eyes as Summer slapped him.  
  
"She's right. We're like, way too happy." Summer bit her lip.  
  
Seth shrugged and kissed her again, causing all of Summer's doubt to wash away temporarily.  
  
"I think I'm going to the park as well." Marissa said with a groan, rolling off the couch and trudging upstairs.  
  
************  
  
"Grandma!" Dylan screamed.  
  
Kirsten helped Dylan pull on his baby sized jeans as he groaned.  
  
He was a handful, like his father.  
  
"Yes, sweetie?"  
  
Dylan threw one of his teddy bears to the end of the bed. "Where do babies come from?"  
  
Kirsten whipped around. "Why don't you ask your mommy?"  
  
"I did." Dylan nodded. "She said to ask you. Where do they come from?" He demanded.  
  
"Um," Kirsten laughed nervously, not ready to explain anatomy to a two year old, no matter how smart he was. "Babies are little angels, that God sends us from heaven."  
  
"So I'm from heaven?" Dylan asked in a cutesy voice, just as Charlotte passed his room.  
  
She had gone to the bathroom upstairs, before heading towards her bedroom to get away from everyone.  
  
"Of course you are." Kirsten said, smiling as she kissed Dylan's forhead. "You're my angel."  
  
Charlotte rolled her eyes, glaring back in the direction of her own bedroom.  
  
She was so mad.  
  
She never felt this mad before.  
  
It was almost. . . rage.  
  
She couldn't stop thinking about what that Anna girl had said before.  
  
It couldn't be true. Her parents loved her. But did they love Dylan more?  
  
Charlotte thought about last night. She had found Uncle Ryan sleeping in her room, so climbed into bed with her mommy and daddy. Her daddy hugged her as she did so, tucking her in and her mommy placed her arm on her hair, stroking it gently as mommy and daddy's gentle CD, the one with that song they love so much, played in the background.  
  
It was just like life before Dylan.  
  
And it had made her feel so much better.  
  
Until she woke up and her parents were gone.  
  
She followed their voices downstairs.  
  
Aunt Marissa was just where she was last night, sleeping soundly.  
  
Grandma was sitting with her father in the kitchen, eating and catching up.  
  
And her mother was half asleep on the other couch, holding Dylan, the angel, in her arms.  
  
And Anna's words all came flying back to her at once.  
  
Charlotte was so caught up in these memories that she had forgotten Ryan was still asleep and barged into her own bedroom, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Thankfully, Ryan was already awake, playing with his cell phone as he sat in Charlotte's rocking chair.  
  
"What's wrong, Charlie?" Ryan asked her.  
  
For some reason, his blue eyes felt so inviting and Charlotte felt herself breaking inside.  
  
"Charlie?" Ryan asked again, wondering if he should get her parents. He opened his arms for her, throwing his cell onto his duffel bag, which was placed right next to Marissa's.  
  
She ran into his arms, crying as he lifted her up.  
  
He stroked her hair gently, which everyone seemed to do instantly.  
  
She had her mother's hair, long, sleek and brown. To everyone who didn't have this hair, it was so tempting. They just wanted to run their hands through it, as Ryan did at that moment.  
  
"Charlotte, what happened?" Ryan looked down at her, but she shook her head, not being able to speak.  
  
He sat there, stroking her hair until she stopped crying and finally she spoke.  
  
Between gasps for breath, Ryan only could understand a few of the girl's words. "Yesterday. Blonde. Mean. Love. Mistake."  
  
It was pointless, he hushed her up, calming her down.  
  
"It's ok, baby, you're safe." The words felt so natural for him to say and he was comfortable holding the girl in his arms. She had begun to drift to sleep as the door opened gently, a wide eyed Marissa at the other end.  
  
Shit.  
  
He was hoping to sneak out before she would see him.  
  
Now, with sleeping Charlotte in his arms, he didn't dare move.  
  
Marissa stared blankly at Ryan, gearing her eyes towards Charlotte in his arms, and back at his eyes.  
  
Then she closed the door, sliding down to the floor in a heap.  
  
She wasn't so drunk after all.  
  
She really DID see him last night.  
  
And he looked so appealing, so amazing sitting there, with Charlotte in his arms.  
  
Marissa was so confused about everything as the door crept open, Ryan sliding quickly from it.  
  
"Ryan." Marissa managed to slip out as he slid to the floor next to her.  
  
"Not now." Ryan said, letting his hands fall down to the floor.  
  
Seeing Charlotte so disturbed made him feel hopeless and his first plan of action was to let Seth know something was wrong with her. Marissa was the last thing on his mind right now.  
  
He got back up, Marissa glaring at the floor, and went for the stairs, wishing he could convince himself of that thought.  
  
The thought that Marissa was really gone from his mind.  
  
When clearly, she so wasn't. 


	11. Realizations and Senses

{Love Song For No One}  
  
{A Sequel To Merry Christmas!}  
  
{Disclaimer} I own the OC and Seth Cohen. Oh, and I'm a pathological liar.  
  
{A/N} SORRRYYYY this took so long. I just wasn't in a writing mood. but I promise more to come.. hope you like the chapter and review, as always! ALSO.. please.. if you are a fan of my writing.. and this is a bribe.. I will produce chapters more quickly if you review my stories on that 70's show.. especially "Answer the Phone" b/c I worked really hard on it. P.S. If anyone.. has any songs that remind them of summer/seth.. or Jackie/hyde if you're into them.. tell me and I will write a song fic for you. I'm calling it "Rae's SongFic Request". Any song - and if you want to use a diff coupling, just say so.. and I'll consider it.. just as long as I am familiar with the characters!!  
  
{Chapter 10: Realizations and Senses}  
  
"Marissa, honey, what's the matter?" Kirsten asked, as she left Dylan's room, Dylan in her arms.  
  
Marissa lifted her hands from her head and looked up hopelessly at Kirsten.  
  
Instantly, Kirsten realized what had happened.  
  
"Come on," Kirsten insisted, placing Dylan on the ground and offering her hand to Marissa. She pulled Marissa up, who smiled weakly. "Let's go get some fresh air and talk." *********  
  
"Seth Cohen, you are dead!" Summer shouted from the top of her lungs, staring at the shards of glass by her bare toes.  
  
She gaped down at her big toe, where blood started to seep out and winced as she hopped towards one of the chairs in the kitchen.  
  
She had thought today would have been a simple day, even with a horrible hang over.  
  
You know, Marissa and her would go for some more shopping, play with the kids, maybe catch a movie.like old times, just hang out. But no, of course, her dumb husband had to screw things up for her!  
  
After Marissa went upstairs, Summer felt slightly dizzy and grabbed some Tylenol and a glass of water in the kitchen. Seth remained in the living room, watching cartoons, which only frustrated to her no end.  
  
Summer then decided she wanted something to eat, and with glass in hand, made her way to the fridge only to see Seth come in. She shut the refrigerator door, staring at him longingly. She was all about to kiss him. He was being so good lately. They rarely fought. Of course, he had to screw that up too!!  
  
"Oh my god." Summer said as that all too familiar blue eyed boy from Chino followed her husband into the kitchen.  
  
The glass slipped from her hand as she stood in shock, watching Ryan form a warm smile across his lips.  
  
The three of them stood silent as they slowly watched the glass fall and break in front of Summer's feet, and then watched the blood flow freely from her toe and her hop back to her seat, screaming, "Seth Cohen, you are dead."  
  
"I'll go get a band aid." Ryan said quickly, exiting as quickly as possible.  
  
"Summer," Seth was ready to explain, but stopped himself. "Are you ok?"  
  
She took her attention of her throbbing toe and stared at him in disbelief. "Am I ok?" She frowned. "Am I OK?"  
  
Seth sighed. He should have known this was coming.  
  
"Seth, do you even have a brain in that big head of yours?"  
  
He tried to get a word in, but deemed it pointless as she continued.  
  
"I mean, of all the dumbest things to do, you just topped them all! Did you even think about Marissa?"  
  
"It's really not that big of a deal. They already bumped into each other."  
  
"What?" Summer jumped up, but immediately sat back down in pain, letting out a cry. "OW!"  
  
Seth came to her side, lifting her foot up. "The glass is still in there." He picked it out carefully and tossed the bloody shard of glass onto the countertop, looking into Summer's betrayed eyes.  
  
"I'm mad at you." She announced, jumping off the chair again even though her foot was hurting badly. She glared at Ryan as he came back in, holding a few band aids, grabbed one and went to go sit on the couch. "Both of you, in here, now."  
  
Seth and Ryan exchanged worried glances.  
  
"First of all--," Summer started, letting a smile wash over her face. "Ryan, how are you!?" She held out her arms for Ryan to hug her, and he did so, then sat next to her as she put the band aid on her toe and winced. "Secondly, Seth, you are dead!" She stood up, the pain had started to recede, and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Summer, it's not his fault." Ryan said, standing up to face her.  
  
Summer threw him a cautious look, as Seth gave him a 'what are you doing?' look.  
  
Summer looked back at Seth, who covered it up with a shrug and a nod.  
  
"It's not?" Summer asked suspiciously.  
  
This had Seth Cohen written all over it.  
  
"I wanted to see her." Ryan said, slightly confused on why he was doing this.  
  
"Why didn't you *want* to see her back in Cali?" Summer asked, raising an eye skeptically.  
  
Ryan just glared at his feet and Summer sighed, nodding her head in defeat. "Ryan, don't lie."  
  
Seth flinched, taking a step backwards in case a rage blackout was on it's way.  
  
"No, Summer," Ryan said nervously. Was he that transparent?  
  
"Sit." Summer instructed, and Ryan did so, as she poked Seth's chest with her index finger. "You are."  
  
Seth squinted his eyes shut, scared out of his wits.  
  
It was amazing how a woman so tiny could make him feel so weak and vulnerable to pain.  
  
"Sweet." She said proudly, rubbing his chest with her palm.  
  
"Huh?" Ryan and Seth both said, watching Summer embrace Seth.  
  
"You knew how much Marissa missed Ryan, and you knew Ryan would never admit he's wrong, so you manipulated Ryan into coming here!"  
  
"I'm not wrong." Ryan barked defensively, but Seth shook his head.  
  
"Please, don't ruin her mood." He mouthed quietly as Summer kissed his cheek.  
  
"So," Summer said giddily, sitting next to Ryan. "How did it go? Did you guys make up yet?"  
  
Ryan shook his head slowly and then remembered why he had come back downstairs in the first place. "Guys, Charlotte was just crying in my arms. I think something's wrong with her."  
  
Summer's face turned dismal and she looked at Seth with worry.  
  
"She's been acting strange all morning, actually." Seth said, returning the worried glance. "I'll go talk to her."  
  
Seth dashed upstairs, as Summer slapped Ryan's knee. "Now what happened?"  
  
"Summer." Kirsten's voice rang out. "We're going to the park."  
  
Summer and Ryan's heads popped up and looked at a miserable Marissa with Dylan wriggling in her arms.  
  
"We'll be back soon." Marissa said, her voice muffled with the choke of tears.  
  
Summer stayed quiet until they were out the door.  
  
"What did you do?" Summer asked accusingly as Ryan dropped his head into his hands. "Fine, you know what.you brood. I'm going to the park." She ran to the closet to slip on some sandals and ran after Kirsten, Marissa, and Dylan.  
  
Ryan stared at the blank TV screen in front of him.  
  
What did he do?  
  
What should he do?  
  
He had no answer.  
  
*************  
  
"Charlie?" Seth nudged the tiny girl, as she blinked awake and sat up in bed.  
  
She didn't say a word, but her eyes were red and tired looking.  
  
"Baby, what's wrong?" Seth took her in his arms, and she leaned her head against him.  
  
"Why do you care?" She said with a bitter tone.  
  
Seth shook her gently and glared at her. "What do you mean, 'why do I care'?"  
  
"You don't need to pretend that care about me," She crossed her arms defiantly. "Dylan's the one that matters."  
  
"Charlotte, what's gotten into you?" Seth watched her crawl from his arms and open the door gently.  
  
"Nothing." She stared at him blankly, feeling like she was on the verge of tears again. She slipped out the door, muttering. "Seth."  
  
That was the kiss of death when it came to Charlotte, just like her mother.  
  
Just like her mother, Charlotte will call him Cohen when she was in a good mood and Seth when she was in a bad one. The thing was, Charlotte, was never in bad moods. This was rare and something had obviously brought it on. Sibling rivalry, maybe? But he cared about both of his kids a great deal. He stood up slowly, and went downstairs, hearing two voices whispering. ***********  
  
Charlotte left her father in her room and began to tear again. Her father didn't love her. Or did he?  
  
Now, she would always be doubtful because of that girl.  
  
That stupid, evil witch.  
  
She finally came to the bottom of the stairs and saw Ryan, who also looked like he was about to cry, "Uncle Ryan."  
  
Her voice cracked gently as she sat in his lap.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
He hugged her gently and she stared at him, slightly scared.  
  
She had never seen a grown up cry before, especially Ryan.  
  
"Are *you* ok?" He said as he let go of her.  
  
"No." She said bluntly, "You know my mommy and daddy really well, right?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Well," She wasn't quite sure how to say this. "They don't love me."  
  
"Of course they do, Charlie!" Ryan said, raising his voice. "You're their whole world, you and Dylan."  
  
At the mention of his name, she started to feel the tears and just nodded, but didn't believe his words. "Was I a mistake?"  
  
Ryan stayed silent.  
  
What was he supposed to say?  
  
Charlotte wasn't a planned child, but that didn't mean she wasn't loved.  
  
Charlotte took his silence as a yes and just stood up, angry.  
  
She had to tell someone.  
  
"Uncle Ryan, yesterday," She had begun to sob loudly, but she forced the words anyway as he watched her intently, "Yesterday, this weird lady told me all these mean things. That my parents don't love me, that they love Dylan more, and that I ruined my mommy's life."  
  
"Charlotte, who said that to you?" Seth's voice came booming from down the stairs.  
  
Charlotte froze, watching her father shake her and repeat what he said.  
  
He looked really scared, like he knew who she was going to say.  
  
"Anna?" She said, more as a question, since she had no idea who this girl was.  
  
"Oh my god." Seth cradled Charlotte gently, the top of her head landing on his stomach.  
  
Ryan stood up and looked at Seth, "She's going too far."  
  
"No kidding!" Seth screamed, feeling that rage come back again.  
  
"You need to do something."  
  
"Daddy," Charlotte said, trying to space herself from him.  
  
"I can't believe that stupid bitch! I can't believe she would do this. She's trying to ruin me. And through my kids! She's such a fuckin'."  
  
"Man." Ryan slapped Seth's shoulder and he calmed himself down, gaping down at Charlotte who was crying and clinging to Ryan's leg.  
  
"Sweetie," He tried to shake the angry voice, that was so unlike his, away, but he couldn't. He reached out for her, but she shook her head, small tears flowing down her cheeks, and ran upstairs.  
  
Seth sat back down on the couch and muttered to himself.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Ryan asked himself, as he sat down.  
  
"What are *you* going to do?" Seth said, staring at his arms, which were shaking with anger. "I'm becoming my grandpa, dude."  
  
"I'm becoming my mom. Running away from commitment. Oh my god." Ryan smacked himself in realization. "This is all my fault. Everything. Oh my." He stood up quickly, running to the door.  
  
"Ryan, man, what are you." Seth started but he heard the door slam, and was speaking to no one.  
  
He could hear the John Mayer cd blasting and knew Charlotte was in his room, probably listening to it, trying to remember better times with her now sullen, angry, cussing father.  
  
How could he let himself become like that in front of her?  
  
She was scared of him.  
  
He couldn't shake of the image of her eyes, fearful.  
  
He promised himself he would never do anything to harm his kids.  
  
Shit, what was he blaming himself for?  
  
This was Anna's fault.  
  
He had to get her back.  
  
He stood up, calmly dialing the number she had left with his secretary.  
  
"Anna?" He asked, keeping his cool.  
  
"I knew you'd call. I hope you're not mad. I couldn't control myself."  
  
"I'm not mad." Seth said, watching his arm twirl the cord violently in his fingers, "Can you come over? I want to try to make us, work."  
  
Anna shrieked happily. "I knew you finally come to your senses!"  
  
He hung up the phone and sat back down, watching the door, awaiting her arrival.  
  
Yeah, he had come to his senses.  
  
He had to tell Anna off, in a way she'd understand.  
  
Channel his anger onto her.  
  
He wasn't about to let her ruin his life.  
  
He wasn't about to watch Charlotte and Dylan slip away from him.  
  
And he wasn't about to let go of everything he's worked for, everything he's ever wanted; Summer. 


	12. Broken Hearts

{Love Song For No One}  
  
{A Sequel To Merry Christmas!}  
  
{Disclaimer} I own the OC and Seth Cohen. Oh, and I'm a pathological liar.  
  
{A/N} once again – sorry this took so long. I'll try to produce some quick chapters. AND please read some of my other fics and review!! Thanks! OHHH and how cute were seth and summer this week on the oc? Extremely cute!  
  
{Chapter 12: Broken Hearts}  
  
"Talk to her..." Kirsten said softly from behind Summer, nudging her as she followed a wobbling Dylan towards the swing set.  
  
Summer managed somewhat of a smile as she smoothed some of her hair back. It was really windy outside, but the sun was shining like there was no tomorrow. It was typical Boston weather. Who knew that the girl from sunny, perfect weather Newport would grow to love Boston's windy days and stormy nights? Summer crossed her arms across her chest, rubbing her arms to make herself warm. She tugged down on her tee shirt, then shoved her hands back into the pockets of her jeans as she took a seat next to a sullen looking Marissa on one of the park benches.  
  
Marissa looked up at Summer for a split second, squinting her eyes in the bright sunlight. "Hey." The words barely audible, but Summer nodded in return.  
  
The two girls looked straight ahead at the abandoned playground. It was mid-afternoon and most families were probably eating lunch or something. They were the only ones at the park except for an old woman, feeding some of the birds with what Summer assumed was her granddaughter. They leered at the woman and child in silence, and Summer thought back on Charlotte, how Ryan had said that she was crying. Charlotte never cries. She's like Summer in that sense. Even when things got really rough; Charlotte never cried. But then again, once Seth entered their lives, things were pretty smooth. Summer almost laughed, realizing that ever since they moved to Boston they have had like zero drama in their lives. Until now. She crossed her legs, watching Marissa shift uncomfortably.  
  
Her best friend's heart was broken.  
  
But her's wasn't. She was so happy; so free, and although it pained her to see Coop all shaken up, she just didn't want to deal with it when she was having such a good day. She didn't want anything to ruin her mood. Because, she was ready for everything to crash. She was always ready for things to crash, because somehow, they always do. Except, usually they involve a certain blond. Summer sighed, a piece of her hair whisking forward with her breath, which she pushed behind her ear. The possibility of Anna coming back into her life was pretty out there, why did she even pop up into Summer's thoughts?  
  
Summer smiled widely as Dylan was going higher and higher into the air, being pushed by Kirsten on one of the swings. A gust of wind made Marissa's stringy hair fly everywhere. Marissa shifted again, lazily pulling her hair back into a ponytail. She turned around to face Summer, her eyes red and swollen.  
  
"Coop," Summer whispered, placing a hand on her back.  
  
Marissa shook her head, forcing a mediocre smile. "I love him so much."  
  
Summer nodded in understanding. "I know you do, sweetie."  
  
"I can't do this, Sum." She felt the tears roll down her cheeks again and wiped them away furiously. "I can't not be with him."  
  
Summer nodded again. "Coop, you should just march on over there and tell him that. Tell him how much you love him; how much you need him. Because, Coop, I know he loves you too. And I know that he needs you just as much." She laughed, gearing her attention back on a laughing Dylan, "You guys are just too stupid to realize that."  
  
Marissa blinked her eyes widely at her friend, as if she was hearing these things for the first time. Summer always told Marissa she should be aggressive with Ryan. Whenever they would fight, Summer would insist that Marissa should talk to Ryan, not her. Marissa cast it aside, ultimately taking this as Summer's way of not wanting to hear about Marissa and Ryan's crap. But Summer was right. Summer had been right all along. Why did Marissa just LET Ryan break her heart? Ryan did need her; and she was going to make him see that. Marissa stood up triumphantly, letting her hair loose from its ponytail, squealing and smiling for the first time in hours.  
  
"You're right Summer!"  
  
"I am?" Summer asked, completely forgetting what they had been talking about, but on remembrance, shook her head, "Well, duh, I am!"  
  
"I'm going to tell Ryan that no one just dumps Marissa Cooper!" She laughed, her red eyes bobbing. Summer bit her lip with worry. "Especially when they were engaged to her!"  
  
"You," Summer stood up, "are crazy."  
  
"Oh..." Marissa's eyes fell, along with her smile.  
  
"So crazy that it might work!" Summer said with reassurance, squeezing Marissa's arm.  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Yeah!" Summer squealed. "Let's go there right now."  
  
Marissa nodded happily as they called out to Kirsten, letting her know that they were going back to the house, and walked arm and arm down the street and towards the house, ready to take charge.  
  
**************  
  
"You invited her here?" Ryan asked as Seth paced across the living room.  
  
"I'm telling her off."  
  
"What about Charlie?"  
  
"Man, I went up there with ice cream. She wouldn't open the door. I had *ice cream*. She locked herself up in our bedroom, blasting our song." Seth was saying this more to himself then to Ryan, who just looked at him with confusion.  
  
"Your song?" Ryan said, cracking a mischievous grin. "You guys have a song?"  
  
Seth, usually all for poking fun at a friend's sappiness, looked up at Ryan with a stern look.  
  
Ryan let his grin fade and changed the subject, "Do you want me to go talk to her?"  
  
"Who, Anna?" Seth asked innocently. "Yes, please, can you?"  
  
Ryan rolled his eyes, "Charlotte." He started up the staircase, watching Seth collapse onto one of the couches. There was a slight silence in the air, cut by the sharp ring of the doorbell. "Good luck." Ryan called as he came to the top of the stairs.  
  
"I'm gonna need it." Seth mumbled as he lazily opened the door.  
  
Anna wrapped her arms around Seth, revealing a toothy grin.  
  
"Anna," Seth staggered back a little, watching her arms recede. He took one of her hands and led her to the couch. "Let's have a little chat, shall we?"  
  
Anna squealed, completely unaware that Seth's tone was just more then mocking, it was furious.  
  
He paced back and forth as she sat down, her blonde hair bouncing with her ecstatic breath.  
  
"Anna," Seth brought his hands to his mouth, he was shaking; he was so angry at the sight of her. "You love me, right?"  
  
"With all my heart, Seth." Anna reassured him. She finally was getting what she wants, she couldn't be any happier. She started to dream off about having her own little munchkins with Seth, sailing with Seth, reading comic books with Seth. But, she wasn't sure if he even still read comic books. Or sailed.  
  
"I remember when I first fell in love." Seth started, taking a seat in the opposing armchair. "I was just about Charlotte's age, actually."  
  
Anna peered at him with adoration, but was slightly flustered. What did this have to do with her?  
  
"It was Marissa's 6th birthday party." He paused, laughing gently. "I was only invited because our moms were friends. Marissa never really spoke to me. I was the gross kid in class." Anna raised her eyebrows in an odd fashion. He cleared his throat, "Only because like, I liked to play with bugs and I never hung with the other kids." He laughed again, "Let's just say that Marissa and I didn't exactly run in the same circle."  
  
Anna nodded in understanding.  
  
"Anyway, it was a pool party. I really didn't want to go, but my mom made me. So of course, I was clinging to my mom's leg as she and Mrs. Cooper were talking, just watching all the other kids splash around in the pool."  
  
He looked up at Anna, her eyes were flickering.  
  
A warm smile came across his face as he continued, "So then the moms all went inside, and I went too. But I wasn't the only one." He let a ironic laugh escape his lips, "There was this little girl, clinging onto her mother too. So, naturally my mother and this girl's mother were laughing at how clingy we were, which embarrassed me to no end. The girl, she was crying." He stood up, not being able to stay still any longer. "She was so broken, so beautiful. I knew, that I wanted to know this girl. So," He paused, watching Anna's eyes tear in realization, "I stepped away from my mom and went to her. And I told her that if she goes out to the other kids, I would."  
  
Anna blinked, "And what did she do?"  
  
"She smiled." Seth couldn't help but grin. "She had the most amazing smile. It made me feel, like I *could* hang out with the other kids. But then, Marissa and Holly came in, looking for her. They pulled at her and told her to come outside and play with them. Her smile faded when she saw them."  
  
Anna nodded once more, wiping a tear from her cheek.  
  
"They asked her why she was talking to me." He frowned. "She looked right at me and said she wasn't. I went back to my mom and she went outside."  
  
"I'm sorry, Seth." Anna said softly. "Girls can be..."  
  
"Then, as everyone was leaving." He smiled again, "She brushed my arm, walking past me." He smiled even wider. "And she looked back at me and smiled again. And I got that feeling." He looked squarely at Anna as she stood up. "That feeling I get every time I see her, even today."  
  
"That girl was Summer." Anna concluded.  
  
"I was 5 years old, Anna." Seth said, nodding his head in confirmation. "I've been in love with Summer since I was 5 years old. *That's* love, Anna. What you have for me, that's not."  
  
"But she doesn't love you like I do!" Anna said loudly, becoming impatient.  
  
Seth let this sink in for a second. "Then why does she still give me that smile when I'm having a bad day? Why does she wear my shirts, when she has plenty of her own? Why does she squeeze my arm when she's scared or cry on my shoulder when she's sad?"  
  
"She uses you." Anna persisted.  
  
Seth was now growing impatient. "You're using me."  
  
Anna gaped at him, "What?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe you're bored or maybe you are just sick. But whatever it is, Anna, I don't love you. I love Summer. I am married to Summer. I have two beautiful kids with Summer, who are both equal when it comes to how much I love them."  
  
"But Seth..."  
  
"And whatever sympathy I felt for you before, is gone."  
  
She crossed her arms, bewildered.  
  
"It was gone the second you spoke to Charlotte." He laughed. "Are you insane? She's a little girl, Anna!"  
  
"I was..."  
  
"Desperate. I know."  
  
Anna blinked widely and grabbed her purse from the couch. "So," She stammered. "I am such an idiot."  
  
Seth smiled, relaxing.  
  
"You should go." Seth said calmly, leading her to the front door.  
  
"Seth," She scrambled to hug him, not noticing that the door was opening gently.  
  
Seth wrapped his arms around her for a second, but shook his head and started to push her off.  
  
"I'm so sorry." She whispered, as she pecked his cheek.  
  
She let go of him, and they both stared at each other, hopelessly.  
  
"Oh my god." Marissa's voice said, draining the silence.  
  
Seth whipped around to the door, to see Summer staring in disbelief at the blond to his right. Marissa looked at Summer and then back at Anna.  
  
"I think you should leave." Marissa said angrily.  
  
Seth began to go into a state of shock as Anna slid him an evil grin, sidestepping a dazed Summer.  
  
"He's all yours, Summer." Anna whispered, but loud enough for the others to here.  
  
Marissa pushed Summer inside, closing the door behind them.  
  
Summer looked at Seth, her eyes pained and upset.  
  
"Summer." Seth finally let out.  
  
"Shut up." She said with a harsh tone. "Just," She ran up the stairs, her tears streaming down her cheeks, "Shut up."  
  
Marissa watched Summer run upstairs, looked at Seth, for a second, and then followed.  
  
"Marissa," Seth pulled on her arm. "I was telling her to leave. You have to understand that."  
  
Marissa sighed, shutting her eyes with sympathy. "You know what Summer just told me on the way home?"  
  
Seth looked at her, dumbfounded.  
  
"She said that things were too perfect." Marissa resumed her way up the stairs. "She said that she knew something bad was going to happen, because she was too happy." Marissa stopped, staring ahead. "I just don't think she was expecting you to break her heart." She started walking again, "She was too worried that she would break yours."  
  
Seth sighed, rubbing the temple of his forehead as he sat down at the end of the stairs.  
  
He placed his head in his hands, thinking on Marissa's words.  
  
How could he have let that happen?  
  
He should have never invited Anna over.  
  
He should have told Summer the truth, from the beginning.  
  
Now, she was upstairs crying. And it was all because of him.  
  
The two girls he loves most in the world were crying in his bedroom, because of him.  
  
Next Chapter: Will be the conversation Ryan and Charlotte had upstairs while all this was going on. Hope you liked this chapter! Please vote for my story.. go look at my author profile for more info! 


	13. Just Hold Them

{Love Song For No One}  
  
{A Sequel To Merry Christmas!}  
  
{Disclaimer} I own the OC and Seth Cohen. Oh, and I'm a pathological liar.  
  
{A/N} review!  
  
{Chapter 14: Just Hold Them}  
  
Ryan winced at the guitar chords that raced through his ears the closer and closer he got to Seth and Summer's bedroom. He knocked on the door gently, trying to ignore a girly shriek that could only be coming from Anna. I mean, Seth could sound sort of girly, but Ryan didn't think he would be shrieking after all that had happened.  
  
"Go away." An angry, but weak voice called from inside.  
  
"Charlotte," He tried twisting the door knob, but to no avail, it was locked. "It's me."  
  
He frowned at the silence that followed, except for that damn song, but smiled roughly as he heard the lock click. He tried the knob again, relieved as it twisted freely and walked inside, shutting the door besides him.  
  
Charlotte had scrambled back into the bed, drowning herself in the fluffy comforter. She looked so small. Ryan sat down on the edge of the bed, lowering the volume on the stereo to a slight hum. Charlotte's body was so intertwined with the blankets; she looked like a string of rope all twisted up like a braid.  
  
Ryan laid down beside her, placing one arm underneath his head to support it, since all the pillows were underneath her. He took his other arm and wrapped it around her, as best as he could. He pulled her close to him. She looked up at him, her ears were swollen and red, similar to Marissa's when she cried. But this girl, had Summer's eyes; her mother's eyes. Brown and bulging and full of despair. She curled up into a ball, leaning against Ryan's chest as she sobbed.  
  
He had no idea what to say.  
  
He wasn't a man of words; that was Seth's job. Whenever Marissa would cry, he would just hold her, like he was now with Charlotte, like he had done earlier with Charlotte. He guessed this was the best way to work with girls, just hold them and try to reassure them that whatever they were crying about would go away soon enough.  
  
"Your dad," Ryan cleared his throat. He paused, not sure of what he was trying to do here, "He didn't...he wasn't..."  
  
Charlotte looked up at him, hopeless. Her ears were dryer now, but he knew she was still emotional. He could feel her trembling against him.  
  
"Charlotte," Ryan sighed, "Do you remember when you got chicken pox?"  
  
Charlotte shook her head slowly, "Sort of."  
  
"Well, wow." Ryan laughed. "It was horrible!"  
  
Charlotte pushed a smile, urging him to continue.  
  
"It was Chrismukkah Eve, and we were at Kirsten's house, back in California." Ryan smiled, remembering that night. "We were all about to eat dinner, when Summer noticed you had some sort of rash on your arms."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Charlotte smiled deeply. "I was trying to hide them because I didn't want mommy to worry. She was pregnant with Dylan."  
  
"That's right." Ryan chuckled. "Well, anyway...Seth freaked. He rambled on about how he had bad experiences with chicken pox and ran you to the hospital."  
  
"He did?"  
  
"They gave you a lot of antibiotics, you were so tired that night."  
  
Charlotte nodded with awe.  
  
"Anyway," Ryan's eyes flickered. "That night, I got kind of hungry and went to go pick at some of the leftovers. And I saw your dad, in the kitchen, wide awake. He was too stressed out to go to bed. He wanted to be awake in case you needed him."  
  
"But it was just chicken pox." Charlotte laughed.  
  
"But that's how much he loves you, Charlie." Ryan insisted. "He cares about you so much that he didn't even eat dinner that night."  
  
"What?" Charlotte sat up immediately. "He didn't eat Chrismukkah dinner?"  
  
Ryan laughed, knowing what a sacrifice that meant for Seth, and how odd it was for Charlotte to recognize it.  
  
"Nope." Ryan went on. "Not even a bite."  
  
"Wow." Charlotte muttered.  
  
"You know that girl who talked to you, Anna?"  
  
Charlotte nodded, her eyes watering again.  
  
"Well, a long time ago, she was dating Seth. But he realized that he loved Summer, not her. And Anna never liked that. She's been trying to get Seth back ever since. Whatever she said to you, Charlie, it's just not true. Because your daddy loves you more then anything in the world. You're his first. You're his baby girl."  
  
"I know he loves me." She said with a nod. "It's just... downstairs...I've never seen him like that."  
  
"It's just because he was so angry that Anna had hurt you."  
  
"I know." Charlotte nodded. "I know."  
  
She hugged Ryan quickly and cleared her throat as she sat up.  
  
"You know," Charlotte whispered. "Aunt Marissa loves you. A lot."  
  
"I know." Ryan said.  
  
"Do you love her?" Charlotte asked, watching him intently.  
  
"A lot." Ryan nodded.  
  
"Then why are you not married?" Charlotte laughed.  
  
Ryan threw her an amused look; because he really didn't have an answer for that.  
  
The door crashed open, a surprised Summer looking down at the two.  
  
"Summer, what's wrong?" Ryan asked, jumping up. Did she catch Anna downstairs? He knew that was a bad idea.  
  
"How long has this been going on?" She stuttered, she ran to Ryan, who simply wrapped his arms around her.  
  
He looked down at Charlotte, who looked back at him worried eyes.  
  
Charlotte unwrapped herself from the blankets and hugged Ryan's leg before leaving the room.  
  
Marissa passed the child and walked towards Ryan, who was latched onto a sobbing Summer.  
  
Summer fell to the bed, looking up at both of them with teary eyes.  
  
"What happened?" Ryan asked Marissa, who shook her head with sadness.  
  
"Get out." Marissa said quickly. "I'll take care of her."  
  
Ryan didn't argue, just watched Marissa sit down next to Summer and hug her tightly.  
  
He closed the door behind him softly, watching Charlotte disappear into her bedroom.  
  
He charged down the stairs, looking for Seth.  
  
***************  
  
Kirsten, holding onto a very sleepy Dylan, walked inside quietly.  
  
The house looked dark and Kirsten had a feeling that something was just not right.  
  
"Kirsten," Ryan said as he came down the stairs, "Can you um, take the kids somewhere?"  
  
"Sure." Kirsten said immediately with concern.  
  
Ryan continued, "Seth and Summer..."  
  
Kirsten nodded, although she had no idea what was going on.  
  
"Charlotte's upstairs." Ryan added. Kirsten nodded, leaving Dylan to nap on the couch as she went to go gather some of their stuff and Charlotte to take to Jimmy's.  
  
"Seth!" Ryan's voice boomed through the kitchen, as he landed on his friend's mopey eyes. "What the hell happened?"  
  
"Is Charlie ok?" Seth asked timidly.  
  
"She's fine." Ryan said softly, taking a seat. "But Summer is a wreck."  
  
"She saw her." Seth muttered. "She saw her hugging me."  
  
Ryan let his head fall in his hands, shaking it gently.  
  
"How do we screw things up so badly?" Ryan asked Seth, who did the same motion with his head.  
  
"I think it's just in our nature." Seth muttered.  
  
A loud clang came from upstairs, followed by a screeching cry from Marissa.  
  
The two boys jumped up, but Ryan held Seth back.  
  
"You're probably safer here." Ryan said in a hush, as he headed out.  
  
Seth blinked in disbelief as Marissa screamed again.  
  
Kirsten popped in, looking furious.  
  
"What did you do?" She asked quickly as Charlotte tugged on her arm. "I'm taking the kids to Jimmy's. You better..." Kirsten placed her hand on Charlotte's head to steady her. "Take care of this."  
  
Kirsten huffed out and Seth smacked his head down on the kitchen counter, filled with self – pity.  
  
"Daddy," Charlotte's voice said timidly.  
  
Seth blinked his eyes open, watching his daughter lean against the fridge. She ran up to him, hugging his side with all her might. She let go and whispered, "I love you", before Kirsten called for her.  
  
He heard the front door slam and more screaming, now from Ryan, upstairs.  
  
He looked up, propping his head on his arms. The kitchen was cold and dark and Seth was suddenly really tired and anxious. He tried to ignore that huge pit in his stomach and geared his gaze upwards as Marissa screamed again.  
  
What the hell was going on?  
  
Next chapter: What happened upstairs after Ryan left the room? What's with the screaming and the loud bangs? How will Seth fix this? 


	14. EwWorthy

{Love Song For No One}  
  
{A Sequel To Merry Christmas!}  
  
{Disclaimer} I own the OC and Seth Cohen. Oh, and I'm a pathological liar.  
  
{A/N} this is what happened after Ryan left the bedroom...  
  
{Chapter 15: Ew-Worthy}  
  
Summer grabbed one of the pillows and leaned against the wall, burying her tears into the pillow. Marissa adjusted her legs, watching, helplessly.  
  
"Summer..." Marissa started, but quickly bit her lip when Summer's eyes met hers. They were red and angry.  
  
"Why was she here, Coop?"  
  
Marissa shrugged hopelessly and Summer plunged her head back into the pillow.  
  
"Girls," A voice broke in as the door opened, revealing Kirsten, who had a sleepy Dylan in one arm and a few bags in the other. "I'm taking the kids to Jimmy's for the night."  
  
Summer looked up at Kirsten, furious, "Your son is a cheater. Did you know that?"  
  
Kirsten's eyes bulged as she shook her head and Marissa jumped up, before Summer could continue. Marissa ran for the door, pushing Kirsten out into the hallway.  
  
"Seth cheated?" Kirsten asked, completely shocked, hushing to a whisper so the kids wouldn't hear.  
  
Charlotte popped out of her bedroom, tugging along a duffel bag, and standing by Kirsten's side.  
  
"I don't..." Marissa sighed, brushing a stray hair out of her face, "I don't think so."  
  
Kirsten's eyes became infuriated and she ran down the stairs.  
  
Marissa looked down at Charlotte who smiled sheepishly and followed her grandmother.  
  
Marissa nodded her head in defeat as she went back into the room, ducking a pillow that was thrown in her direction.  
"Coop, you are an idiot!" Summer screamed, grasping onto the nightstand as she stood up, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Excuse me?" Marissa asked as she picked the pillow up from the floor.  
  
"Ryan is a great guy and you threw that all away because you have commitment phobia." Summer screeched. "You're a dumbass!"  
  
"Do you really think that Seth would cheat on you Summer?"  
  
Summer's jaw dropped as she approached Marissa with full speed. She halted in front of her tall friend and looked up at her, waiting for her to continue.  
  
"You're overreacting. They were hugging. It's not like you walked in on them groping each other or anything!" Marissa screamed in Summer's face, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
She knew Summer was right. She did throw Ryan away because of her own fears of tying down. But it didn't mean Summer had the right to yell at her like that.  
  
"Over reacting?" Summer stomped. She threw up her hands in dismay, contemplating her next move. Randomly, she tugged down on Marissa's hair.  
  
"Owwwww!" Marissa screamed, lunging at Summer and pulling her hair as well.  
  
"You bitch!" Summer screamed as she rubbed her head.  
  
They stared at each other before laughing dismissively.  
  
"We're both idiots." Marissa enumerated, sitting down on the bed.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Ryan asked as he barged in, laughing at the two red faced girls.  
  
"Cat fight." Summer muttered, looking at Marissa accusingly, "That hurt."  
  
"You did it first." Marissa laughed, patting her friend's back.  
  
Summer smiled, then looked back up at Ryan, who was dressed with a bewildered, but amused look.  
  
"Did he cheat on me?" Summer asked in a demanding tone, standing up to face him.  
  
"No." Ryan rolled his eyes. "Anna's been stalking him. She said some mean things to Charlotte and he was just setting her straight. He had just told her off."  
  
Marissa stood up next to Ryan and added, "It was just really bad timing."  
  
"Right." Summer nodded. "I should go talk to him."  
  
Ryan and Marissa nodded and sat back down on the bed as Summer left the room.  
  
Marissa noticed that the CD player was still on and shut it off quickly, placing her arms in her lap. There was an insane amount of awkward silence before Marissa spoke up, fidgeting with her hair constantly, "Ryan,"  
  
He turned to face her, and before they knew it, they both lunged at each other, leaning back on the bed as they kissed each other ferociously.  
  
***********  
"Hey." He heard her sweet voice whisper as she sat down next to him in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey." He said back, as she placed his arm around his shoulder, leaning her forehead against his.  
  
"I overreacted." Summer said in one breath, closing her eyes as she felt his breath against hers.  
  
"She's been following me around. I should have told you...but I was worried you would..."  
  
"Flip out?" She laughed. "Like I just did."  
  
"Well," He laughed as well. "Yeah."  
  
"It's ok." She kissed him gently. "I trust you."  
  
"I love you." He said back. "You should have heard the speech I gave Anna. It was oscar worthy."  
  
"Uh-huh." She pulled back, feeling his arms around her back.  
  
"Seriously," He pushed himself off the chair. "I could be the next ..."  
  
"Screech?" She laughed. "Although, I doubt he won any Oscars."  
  
"Hey, he's got my hair and that's all that counts."  
  
"Hmm..." She kissed his lips again. "Let's never fight again."  
  
"Amen to that." He paused, upon thinking, "But if we don't fight, we don't have make up sex. And that," He grabbed his chest, mockingly, "Would be heart breaking."  
  
"Or we can just not have sex at all." Summer said seductively as she made her way to the bedroom.  
  
"Summer," He grabbed her waist. "Do not joke about that."  
  
Summer laughed gingerly as she slowly opened the door to the bedroom, before turning around and slamming it behind her with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Ewwwwww!" She screeched, running down the stairs and waving her hands franticly.  
  
"Huh?" Seth followed her quickly, laughing slightly as he remembered that their two house guests happened to be in his bedroom. His smile faded as he also remembered they were on *his* bed and that deserved an 'ew'. 


End file.
